La cinquième maison de Hogwarts
by Kithia
Summary: La guerre s'éternise et la victoire devient illusoire. Harry et Hermione remontent le temps jusqu'aux fondateurs pour changer le monde à sa source. Pour que dès la formation de Hogwarts, nés moldus et créatures aient leur chance, et que jamais Voldemort ne puisse naitre. Comment s'y prendront-ils ? Réussiront-ils leur projet fou ?
1. Chapter 1

_**La cinquième maison de Hogwartss**_

 _Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle idée^^_

 _La guerre s'éternise et la victoire devient illusoire. Harry et Hermione remontent le temps jusqu'aux fondateurs pour changer le monde à sa source. Pour que dès la formation de Hogwarts, nés moldus et créatures aient leur chance, et que jamais Voldemort ne puisse naitre. Comment s'y prendront-ils ? Réussiront-ils leur projet fou ?_

 _J'ai choisi d'utiliser les noms anglais pour les maisons de Hogwarts, soit Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw. En effet, je trouve que le nom de la 5_ _e_ _maison dont il va être question sonne mieux dans cette langue^^_

 _J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop._

.***.

Chapitre 1 : Changer la source

La guerre n'en finissait plus.

Harry et Hermione avaient désormais 17 ans. Ron était plongé dans le coma depuis maintenant trois mois suite à une attaque de Bellatrix Lestrange et son absence se faisait durement ressentir.

Severus Snape n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, tentant désespérément de ramener des informations utiles à l'Ordre aux dépends de sa santé. Il ressemblait désormais à un mort vivant avec son teint pâle et ses cernes noires. Même ses sarcasmes se faisaient rarissimes.

Sirius était mort ce qui paraissait une éternité plus tôt. Tellement d'autres l'avaient suivi ensuite. Dumbledore ne l'était pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il était mourant, et seule sa volonté lui permettait encore d'ouvrir les yeux le matin. Remus maudissait comme jamais sa condition alors que les loups-garous faisaient des ravages dans le population.

Le désespoir était omniprésent pour la majorité de la résistance. Hogwarts n'était plus qu'un refuge qui menaçait de tomber à tout instant, sans aucun doute, dès que son directeur aurait rendu son dernier soupir.

« Harry, pourquoi les choses en sont arrivées là. » Murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

« Parce qu'on a échoué. » Répondit ce dernier d'une voix éteinte.

« Non, réellement. » Insista-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux d'une main rageuse.

Une lueur d'interrogation brilla dans les yeux du brun, mais il décida de jouer un minimum le jeu. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre et si ça pouvait aider Hermione à avoir un de ses éclairs de génie qui avait réussi à les faire tenir jusqu'à maintenant… Il avait reconnu la résolution dans ses iris bruns, signe qu'elle n'abandonnait pas malgré son accès de découragement.

« Voldemort veut amener les sangs-purs au pouvoir et détruire tous les autres. » Commença-t-il, récoltant un « Tss tss » de la brunette.

« Ca remonte à plus loin que ça. Pourquoi Voldemort souhaite çà, pourquoi tant de monde le suit ? » Demanda tout haut Hermione.

« Pour le pouvoir. L'ambition. » Proposa son ami.

« L'ambition est un des trait de Slytherin. Et si Slytherin n'avait jamais affirmé que les nés moldus devaient être éliminés ? » S'interrogea la Gryffindor.

« Et pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Ca a toujours été son problème avec Gryffindor. » Fit remarquer le survivant.

« Ca a toujours été un problème car il pensait que c'était un danger. Les autres n'ont pas voulu l'écouter. Ils se sont fâchés. Et on en est là. »

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort sur le danger. Les moldus en eux-mêmes seraient dangereux s'ils découvraient la magie et décidaient qu'elle était dangereuse pour eux. C'est pour ça qu'il y a le secret. Leurs armes sont destructrices. Et ils craignent ce qui est différent. »

« Je sais bien, tu m'as déjà raconté comment les tiens l'avaient pris. Mais Slytherin était bien plus extrémiste que ça. Il ne voulait pas des nés moldus, alors qu'ils sont sorciers, et qu'ils ont du pouvoir, et qu'ils peuvent même être des slytherins. » Clama Hermione.

« Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de le voir. » Soupira le brun.

« Autre chose. Pourquoi Voldemort a réussi à rallier tant de monde, tant de créatures ? » Reprit la jeune fille.

« Car elles n'ont aucun droit et qu'il leur a promis. » Répondit Harry sans même avoir à réfléchir. Tout ça, ils le savaient déjà, à quoi bon revenir dessus.

« Exactement, c'est exactement comme les nés moldus. Les nés moldus se rallient à Dumbledore car il leur donne une chance et que Voldy veut les tuer. Les créatures c'est strictement l'inverse, mise à part qu'on ne veut pas les tuer, juste les contrôler. Mais le point final est le même, ils sont oppressés et ont choisi un camp pour l'être moins. Les seuls vrais neutres dans cette guerre sont ceux qui s'en fichent, qui pourront continuer à vivre quelque soit le camp qui gagne. » S'exclama Hermione, marchant nerveusement de long en large.

« Je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir. » Soupira le brun.

« Si on montrait à Slytherin que les nés moldus sont des sorciers dignes d'intérêt. Et qu'on montrait aux autres que les créatures sont également dignes d'intérêt ? Tu crois qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh c'est moi ou tu veux retourner au temps des fondateurs ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri.

« On a déjà parlé de retourner dans le passé avec Dumbledore pour stopper Voldy avant qu'il ne soit aussi puissant. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Il y a eu déjà beaucoup de mages noirs, il y en aura encore beaucoup à cause des bases qu'ont posées les fondateurs et de leur stupide dispute. Il faut retourner à la source. » Se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles, elle jeta un regard incertain à son ami.

« Personnellement j'ai rien contre. » Haussa-t-il les épaules. « Le fait est que ce monde est pourri, et tu as sans doute raison, la seule solution est d'attaquer le cœur du problème. Mais la question est comment ? »

« Un savant mélange de sorts, de potions, de runes, et d'enchantements devrait faire l'affaire. Dumbledore avait quasiment tout prévu, il faut juste changer les données de renvoi. J'ai déjà bien avancé les calculs grâce à l'arithmancie. » Expliqua-t-elle comme si elle lui expliquait une leçon de cours.

« Euh ça fait combien de temps que tu penses à ça ? » S'exclama le brun, retenant sa mâchoire pour l'empêcher de se fracasser sur le sol

« Honnêtement ? Des mois. Et je n'ai pas tout à fait fini les calculs. Sans ceux de Dumbledore et l'aide de Flitwick et des autres professeurs, j'y serais encore. Mais ils ne savent pas ce que je fais exactement. »

« Donc on part pour un voyage sans retour n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, juste pour être sur.

« Très certainement. » Approuva-t-elle. « On ne peut pas savoir, mais comme on ne naitra jamais pendant qu'on sera là-bas, on peut très bien y rester le reste de notre vie. Peut être qu'avec ce que nous changeront, nous n'existeront même pas dans le futur. »

« Ou peut-être que si mais qu'on ne souviendra de rien, ou peut-être qu'on gardera notre mémoire. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est le flou total. Mais une chose est sure, ça ne peut pas être pire. » Acquiesça Harry, l'idée faisant de plus en plus son chemin dans son esprit.

« Non. Et une autre chose, il faut bien se préparer. Je vais réviser tout ce qu'on sait de l'histoire en ce temps là. S'il pouvait y avoir une guerre dans un pays lointain ça nous arrangerait. Ca expliquerait notre puissance, et notre mentalité. » Récita Hermione, essayant de penser à toutes les possibilités.

« Il nous faudra de nouveaux noms, il ne faut pas si jamais on nait bien, que nos noms figurent dans l'histoire de Hogwarts. » Rajouta Harry avec un sourire ironique. « Le prénom ne posera pas de problème, mais le nom de famille oui. »

« Il nous faudra aussi des habits d'époque, des outils d'époque. Je crois qu'ils maniaient l'épée aussi, ou le bâton, même en tant que sorciers. »

« Au moins une chose qu'on a bien fait d'apprendre, mais il faudra des armes d'époque, mais non reconnaissables. Hors de question que je prenne l'épée de Godric. » Continua le brun.

« Organisons tout ça le plus vite possible. L'école ne tiendra pas deux mois de plus. Il faut que dans un mois nous soyons prêts, sinon c'est vraiment la fin. » S'emballa Hermione. Elle n'était même pas sure que Dumbledore tienne jusque là.

Ils se précipitèrent immédiatement à la bibliothèque, une liasse de parchemins dans la main. Ils avaient d'abord une liste à faire.

.***.

Et un mois plus tard, comme prévu, ils étaient prêts.

Ils avaient choisi comme lieu de départ, la chambre des secrets. Harry étant le seul de l'Ordre à pouvoir y pénétrer, ils étaient surs de la confidentialité de leur projet.

Sur le sol de l'immense salle souterraine, ils avaient tracé le sceau qu'ils avaient créé. Ce dernier était entouré de sortilèges dont la douce lueur éclairait les lieux, se mouvant comme s'ils étaient vivants, ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, ils se positionnèrent au centre.

Sept potions furent déversées sur sept runes différentes qui entouraient le sceau. Sept sortilèges furent lancés sur chaque potion.

Trois potions recouvrirent trois runes entrelacées au centre, entourées de trois cercles où s'imbriquaient trois étoiles à sept branches.

Les chiffres les plus magiques de la création se retrouvaient réunis pour les amener ils l'espéraient où ils le voulaient. Il était presque dommage qu'ils ne fussent pas trois, mais d'un autre côté, ce serait l'imprévu et la part d'incontrôlable qui faisait aussi partie de la vie et de la magie.

Se regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux et faisant leurs adieux silencieux à ce monde, ils entamèrent en cœur l'enchantement, leur voix s'élevant sous la voute. Ils psalmodiaient en parfaite synchronisation, leurs mains liées. Et lorsque la dernière syllabe s'éleva dans les air, elle résonna longtemps entre les murs désormais vides.

Le monde se disloqua, le néant sembla gagner un instant avant que la vie ne reprenne. Le futur n'existait plus, et un nouveau passé naissait.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre répondra à certaines de vos questions (et qu'il comportera moins de fautes que le 1er… ou j'étais fatiguée, ou j'ai carrément oublié de le relire…)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 2 : Les fondateurs

Ils arrivèrent en rase campagne, en tenue de soie asiatique, un voile couvrant les cheveux d'Hermione. Ce dernier était ocre et rouge, petit clin d'œil à sa maison qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher. Des breloques d'or et d'argent cliquetaient à ses poignets et aux extrémités de sa robe de sorcière d'époque, mais pas du bon pays.

Harry portait un pantalon large de la même soie précieuse, d'un vert pâle aux bordures plus foncées.

Ils avaient décidé de venir de l'Asie lointaine, d'abord car elle était peu connue, mais surtout parce qu'une guerre venait de la ravager si leurs calculs étaient bons. Et par merlin, même s'ils étaient faux, il y avait peu de chance que quiconque puisse vérifier. Rien que d'être là donnerait une idée de leur puissance, et expliquerait leurs nombreux sans aucun doute quiproquo.

Ils avaient déjà toute une histoire de prête. Eduqués ensembles par un maitre qui avait voulu leur faire voir le monde, ils devaient venir à la base d'Europe centrale. Ce fait expliquerait l'origine allemande du prénom Hermione, puis ils auraient visité l'Asie, y seraient restés un moment, et y auraient connu la guerre.

Toute cette histoire n'était sans doute même pas nécessaire pour faire face aux moldus de l'époque, pour qui ils seraient simplement des étrangers, ce terme se rapportant à toute personne n'étant pas de la région. Ces derniers voyageaient en effet très peu, mis à part pour faire la guerre aux terres voisines.

Mais si à l'époque d'où ils venaient, les sorciers passaient pour archaïques voir arriérés, au vu de la technologie des sans-magie, ici c'était strictement l'inverse. Les sorciers avaient la capacité de voyager loin, alors que les moldus n'en étaient pas encore capables, et ils ne s'en privaient pas. Leur histoire était donc plus que nécessaire s'ils en rencontraient.

Leur première mission était de trouver de l'argent local. En effet, même si Hermione avait chapardé plusieurs pièces d'époque avant de partir, il y avait peu de chance que cela leur suffise à long voire à moyen terme. Ils avaient à peine une bourse chacun.

La brune s'était documentée comme jamais sur l'époque, et avait découvert que de nombreux sorciers était également guerriers, et plus précisément mercenaires. Certains aidaient bénévolement, mais le bénévolat ne donnait ni pain à manger ni toit sur la tête, et donc les services se payaient.

Les sorcières étaient plus souvent guérisseuses, mais les guerrières existaient aussi. Et même si la confiance régnait peu lorsqu'elles accomplissaient leur mission seules, on était en effet loin de la parité et de toutes les avancées récentes du même genre, elles étaient tout à fait acceptées en partenariat avec un homme. C'étaient même les duos les plus demandés, la populace associant cela à l'alliance de la force et de la guérison.

Ils avaient aussi pris soin de se lancer un sort de langage, leur permettant de ne pas commettre trop d'impaires sur le dialecte de l'époque, qui pouvait être fort éloigné de leur anglais de tous les jours. Parfaitement incompréhensible serait d'ailleurs plus exact, mais heureusement la magie était bien pratique.

Après quatre mois dans la place, ils s'étaient plutôt bien acclimatés, et leur réputation commençait à se faire. Ils entendaient régulièrement parler d'eux lorsqu'ils se faisaient discrets dans les tavernes, mais ils surprirent également de nombreuses fois, les noms du duo Hufflepuff-Gryffindor dont les actes de bravoure étaient longuement commentés, et Ravenclaw –Slytherin qui faisaient plus dans la discrétion, mais avec tout autant d'efficacité.

Bien entendu, ils avaient modifié leurs noms, ne gardant que leurs prénoms. Ils étaient désormais Harry et Hermione Heartwolf, en l'honneur d'un certain loup garou qui les avait soutenu jusqu' au bout, et dont il formaient la meute de cœur.

Ils avaient aussi rapidement inclus leurs baguettes dans des bâtons de pouvoir. Ils étaient en effet encore d'usage en ce temps. Ca avait été plutôt compliqué pour eux car les bâtons étaient des artefacts complexes, mais le fait d'y intégrer leur baguette avait facilité les choses.

Ces dernières ne viendraient que plus tard, après plusieurs recherches de Rowena et Helga pour vulgariser l'usage de la magie incantatoire chez les sorciers.

A cette époque, nombreux étaient ceux qui ne maitrisaient pas leur pouvoir, car jusqu'ici, seul un maitre enseignait à un élève, voire deux, mais jamais plus. Et il n'y avait pas assez de maitres pour le nombre de déclarations de don chez les enfants.

.***.

Un jour, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans une taverne, Harry et Hermione aperçurent les quatre futurs fondateurs, prenant un verre ensemble.

Ils avaient hésité lorsqu'ils les avaient vus. Ils paraissaient si jeunes quand ils se les étaient imaginés toute leur vie comme de nobles adultes d'un âge respectable. Helga semblait la plus jeune, elle devait à peine frôler la vingtaine, et Rowena pouvait approcher les 25 ans, mais probablement pas plus. Godric et Salazar devaient être entre les deux. Ils étaient certes jeunes pour les deux arrivants du futur, mais à cette époque, ils étaient adultes depuis de nombreuses années, et avaient largement prouvé leur valeur, surtout vis-à-vis des moldus.

Après une dernière hésitation, les deux anciens Gryffindors décidèrent de se présenter. S'ils furent accueillit froidement au départ, les regards noirs firent place à une plus franche camaraderie après qu'ils aient fait savoir leurs noms. Ils s'étaient en effet déjà fait une bonne réputation, à l'image des deux autres couples.

Ils échangèrent ainsi des anecdotes des missions respectives qu'ils avaient remplies. S'ils s'étaient plutôt chacun mis en valeur de prime abord, ils avaient rapidement fini par partager leurs mésaventures après quelques verres, riant joyeusement.

Apparemment, les sorciers mercenaires qui se rencontraient ainsi se rapprochaient facilement, pour peu qu'ils partagent les mêmes valeurs.

.***.

Pendant six autres mois, la vie continua de la même manière. Chacun effectuait des missions, toujours à deux, parfois avec un autre duo. Cela allait de la recherche d'un enfant perdu en forêt, à la mise à mort d'un monstre terrifiant un village.

C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent l'intelligence affutée de Rowena qui en fait n'avait que 23 ans, la ruse sans limite de Salazar mais aussi son humour cynique, le courage non totalement dénué de bon sens de Godric avec son humour plus 'basique', et la loyauté et la ténacité d'Helga.

Ils avaient déjà à cette époque où Hogwarts n'était même pas un projet, ou alors très bien gardé, leurs armoiries associées à leur animal fétiche : le lion, le serpent, le blaireau, et l'aigle. Harry et Hermione avaient choisi en arrivant le loup pour symbole, afin de ne jamais oublier qu'ils œuvraient certes pour les futurs nés moldus, mais aussi pour les créatures magiques, et les loups garous en faisaient partie.

Puis un jour vint une mission d'une autre difficulté.

Un dragon avait élu domicile il y a peu dans la région de la Prée D'Oulard, détruisant tout sur son passage, bétail comme habitations et habitants. C'était une bien trop difficile mission pour juste un duo. Le dragon était ancien et puissant. Il n'était venu dans cette région que parce qu'il avait transformé son dernier logis en champ de ruine.

Plusieurs sorciers et chevaliers étaient déjà morts en voulant le combattre. Mais aucun n'avait connu le succès, et la crainte ne faisait que croitre.

Les trois couples commençaient à bien se connaitre, et c'est presque naturellement qu'ils décidèrent de faire équipe. Il fut décidé que les femmes, puissantes en boucliers de protection, viendraient en soutien, même si leur bâton serait prêt à faire pleuvoir les sorts si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Les hommes entreraient en premier.

C'est ainsi que Godric, Salazar et Harry pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Godric se trouvait en premier. Il adorait le combat au corps à corps et les sorts en rafale, il allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie.

Salazar était plus furtif. Planqué astucieusement derrière les cachettes naturelles du souterrain, il contourna la bête grâce aux sorts de masquage de Rowena et Hermione. Harry, lui, se concentra pour piéger le sol juste devant le dragon. Dès ce dernier ferait quelques pas en avant, les sorts se déclencheraient.

Avec Godric de front, et Salazar en arrière, le tout protégé par leurs talentueuses sorcières, le monstre n'avait aucune chance.

Dérangé dans son sommeil et ses rêves de massacres et de richesses, le monstre fit retentir son rugissement. Les murs de la grotte tremblèrent sous l'assaut sonore, des blocs se décrochant même du plafond.

Immédiatement, Godric était entré en action, bombardant le reptile de sortilèges incendiaires. La queue du monstre fouetta brutalement l'air, frappant des stalagmites et les faisant voler en éclat.

Prenant son élan, le dragon se jeta en avant, bien décidé à refermer ses mâchoires sur le pitoyable humain qui osait lui faire face. Il suffirait à peine en remplir une dent creuse, mais sentir le sang de ses ennemis dans sa gorge était toujours un doux plaisir.

Il rugit avec force quand un piège se déclencha sous ses pattes, le transperçant de pointes d'acier. Simultanément Godric lui lacérait le museau de son épée, grimpant sur sa tête pour atteindre ses yeux, alors que Salazar visait le ventre laissé à découvert.

Des lianes solides achevèrent d'immobiliser le monstre alors que Godric et Salazar plantaient simultanément leurs lames dans son cœur et sa gorge.

Durant tout l'opération, Helga avait soigné les blessures que le dragon réussissait à leur infliger, pendant que Rowena et Hermione déviaient ou bloquaient son souffle autant qu'elles le pouvaient.

Le combat épique avait duré une heure, et le dragon gisait désormais à leurs pieds. Ils se regardèrent avec fierté. Chacun avait pu faire démonstration de ses talents, mais aussi de la possibilité de les combiner pour effectuer leur mission avec succès.

Et c'est acclamés par la foule qu'ils revinrent victorieux au village, rapportant la tête du dragon tyrannique avec eux.

« Sorciers Gryffindor, Slytherin, et Heartwolf, Mesdames Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Heartwolf. Le village de la Prée d'Oulard vous est reconnaissant pour votre aide inestimable. » Les remercia le chef du village.

« Ce serait un honneur que de vous accueillir dans notre taverne le temps que vous vous reposiez. » Rajouta-t-il.

« Nous acceptons avec joie votre proposition. » Accepta Godric, entrainant les autres à sa suite vers la taverne en question.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou, merci pour vos reviews. Contente que le début de cette fic vous plaise._

 _Comme certains l'ont deviné, le village de la Pree d'Oulard sera quelques siècles plus tard connu sous le nom de Pré au Lard ^^ Les noms changent avec le temps qui passe et l'évolution de la langue, et puis le premier fait quand même plus moyenâgeux non?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

*…*

Chapitre 3 : Une école de magie ?

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à avoir des disciples ? » Demanda Hermione aux futurs fondateurs alors qu'ils se reposaient devant un verre à la taverne.

« Nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour en avoir, leur savoir serait bien trop incomplet et notre but n'est pas d'appauvrir encore plus le pouvoir de la prochaine génération. » Soupira Rowena, bien consciente des problèmes rencontrés par les sorciers de plus en plus.

Beaucoup de sans pouvoirs commençaient à les craindre, et procurer un minimum de formation aux jeunes sorciers devenait de plus en plus difficile. Les sorciers plus âgés cherchaient avant tout à se préserver, et ne léguaient leur savoir qu'à un seul protégé. Merlin, leur maitre à tous avait été une exception, quatre disciple, du jamais vu. Mais de ses quelques 300 ans, il pouvait bien se permettre tout ce qu'il voulait…

« Et si vous étiez quatre à communiquer votre savoir ? » Continua Hermione. « Vous êtes parfaitement complémentaires, aussi bien dans vos caractères que dans vos manières de combattre. »

Et c'était effectivement vrai. Godric était le feu, l'épée, brutal, puissant Salazar était l'eau, les dagues, rapide, sans pitié, fluide Helga était la terre, le bâton, défense aussi bien qu'attaque, adaptation Rowena était l'air, l'arc, atteignant toujours sa cible, insaisissable.

« Si c'est possible vous y avez autant votre place que nous. Sans vous, ce dragon aurait été une autre paire de manche. » Rappela Helga à leur grande surprise.

A ces paroles, Hermione ne put empêcher les images lui venant à l'esprit. Harry, l'acier, acéré, implacable. S'ils construisaient Hogwart à six, leur but pourrait être atteint. Ils ne pensaient qu'influencer les fondateurs à la base, être leurs amis, et leurs médiateurs, assouplir leurs idées, et s'ils devaient se déchirer, qu'ils restent unis devant un front commun. Mais là, un nouveau chemin s'ouvrait, qui permettrait un futur totalement différent.

Malgré tout, ils étaient encore jeunes et avaient beaucoup à prévoir avant de se lancer réellement dans l'aventure. Après en avoir longuement discuté, ils se donnèrent dix ans pour tout organiser.

Il fallait trouver où construire une école, nécessaire s'ils décidaient d'accueillir de nombreux étudiants. Ensuite, ils auraient besoin d'autres professeurs pour surveiller tout ce petit monde.

Hermione proposa rapidement de la construire dans la région puisque que c'était ici à la Pree d'Oulard qu'ils avaient eu cette idée. En plus le village était majoritairement sorcier, ce qui diminuerait de beaucoup les problèmes éventuels.

En parcourant la région, ils repèrent un lac et une forêt touffue.

« Ca ferait un bon emplacement ici non ? » Proposa Rowena.

« Je suis d'accord. » Acquiesça Hermione. « Surtout si on accueille aussi des créatures magiques. »

« Des créatures magiques ? Pourquoi pas. » Réfléchit tout haut Helga, séduite par cette idée.

« Un refuge pour tout être magique et pas seulement les sorciers ? » Demanda Salazar. « Pourquoi pas. Après tout, l'union fait la force n'est ce pas Godric ? »

Harry et Hermione sourirent à ces paroles. Comment Salazar avait pu devenir aussi intolérant si aujourd'hui l'idée de donner des cours à des sorciers et des créatures ensembles lui plaisait ?

Ils décidèrent de laisser Helga, la plus diplomate d'eux six, négocier avec le propriétaire des terres qu'ils convoitaient. Elle serait accompagnée de Godric, la seule présence d'une femme risquant de poser problème malgré sa célébrité.

Heureusement, la chasse au dragon leur avait rapporté beaucoup d'argent, en plus de la gratitude de tous les habitants de la région. Un sac rempli d'or et l'assurance de continuer à protéger la région s'ils s'y installaient avaient conclu l'affaire.

« Il nous faudrait au moins un château pour ce que nous comptons faire. » Lâcha Godric, plein d'enthousiasme.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Merlin en ce moment ? » Demanda Rowena. « S'il nous aide, un an serait suffisant pour le construire. Sinon il nous faudra revoir nos dix ans à la hausse. »

« Il se montrera quand on aura besoin de lui. » Répliqua Salazar en haussant les épaules.

« En tout cas, j'ai hâte de rencontrer votre maitre, après tout ce que vous nous avez raconté sur lui. » Trépigna Hermione. Rencontrer Merlin, rien que ça !

« Je vais envoyer mon faucon au cas où. » Dit quand même Rowena. « S'il est dans la région, il le trouvera. »

La jeune femme avait en effet dressé un faucon pèlerin pour porter des messages. Les moldus ou les sorciers avec peu de moyens utilisaient des pigeons, mais elle trouvait que ce moyen manquait de fiabilité, notamment quand des rapaces étaient justement dans le coin. De plus, son faucon était réellement intelligent, capable de trouver son destinataire instinctivement.

Beaucoup d'autres sorciers riches préféraient également les rapaces, même si l'utilisation des chouettes et hiboux commençait à devenir plus commune que celle des aigles et des faucons. Ces derniers étaient plus… exigeants, et renvoyaient une certaine idée de noblesse.

« Il nous faudra une volière aussi. » Rajouta d'ailleurs la sorcière.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour faire plaisir à ma chère partenaire. » Sourit Salazar, faisant rougir sa voisine aux cheveux noirs.

« Si on compte sur Merlin, ça nous laisse neuf ans pour tout organiser. » Reprit Helga.

« On peut déjà commencer à rassembler les matériaux. » Commença Rowena.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient de magnifiques pierres en Irlande. » S'emballa la sorcière rousse.

« Oui ! J'en ai entendu parler aussi. » Trépigna Hermione. « Il faut qu'on fasse un plan. » S'exclama-t-elle, sortant un parchemin de sa besace et l'étalant sur la table.

Immédiatement, les trois sorcières se penchèrent dessus, notant leurs idées au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, plusieurs parchemins s'étalèrent devant elles. Plusieurs regroupaient toutes leurs idées, et l'un d'eux comportait déjà une ébauche de plan pour les fondations.

« Vous croyez qu'on doit s'en mêler ? » Demanda Godric d'une voix incertaine.

« Elle font presque peur quand elles sont comme ça… » Soupira Salazar, aussi incertain que son ami.

« Elles vont bien finir par se calmer ? Non ? » Demanda Harry, un peu éberlué.

Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione aussi énergique et motivée dans ses recherches. Il espérait juste qu'elle savait bien ce qu'elle faisait. Un autre coup d'œil aux trois sorcières le convainquit de faire comme ses deux compagnons de galère, se taire et attendre. Il se demandait bien pourquoi c'était eux les plus respectés dans ce monde, les femmes pouvaient être terrifiantes quand elles se lançaient dans quelque chose.

Elles ne semblèrent se calmer légèrement que lorsque la pile de parchemins commença à s'effondrer. Et en regardant leurs compatriotes masculins qui les observaient d'un œil torve, elles ne purent qu'éclater de rire.

« Je crois qu'on s'est un peu emballées… » Gloussa Hermione.

« Au moins on voit que vous êtes motivées. » Se contenta de répondre Salazar en haussant les épaules. « Du coup, des conclusions immédiates à nous faire part ? »

Il était tout de même curieux à propos de la quantité d'informations qu'elles avaient mis par écrit.

« On a noté plein d'idées pour les plans de l'école et son organisation, mais ça dépendra beaucoup de Merlin pour leur mise en œuvre. » Commença Helga.

« Par contre, on a pensé à autre chose. Pour bien maitriser la magie, nos élèves auront besoin d'un catalyseur. Sauf que les bâtons de sorciers sont une des raisons qui font que la plupart d'entre nous ne prend qu'un voire deux apprentis. »

« Je vois où tu veux en venir. » Réfléchit tout haut Gryffindor. « Ils sont compliqués, à faire aussi bien qu'à maitriser. Tout une partie de l'apprentissage individuel vise à cet unique but, obtenir et réussir à maitriser un bâton. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut mettre en place pour une classe entière… »

« Ca fait déjà un moment que j'y pense en réalité. » Admit Ravenclaw. « A une sorte de catalyseur plus petit, plus pratique, même s'il s'avérera forcément moins puissant. Il permettrait l'apprentissage de la magie à un plus grand nombre. »

« Libre ensuite à ceux qui le désireraient et en aurait le pouvoir de viser plus haut. » Acquiesça Slytherin, approuvant cette idée. « Quelle en serait la forme ? »

« Une baguette serait une forme adaptée. » Lui répondit sa partenaire.

« Une baguette magique hein ? Intéressant. » Souffla le fourchelangue en se frottant pensivement le menton. (*)

« Le choix du bois aura son importance je suppose. » Intervint Hermione, véritablement curieuse au sujet de la naissance des baguettes magiques.

« Effectivement. » Acquiesça Rowena. « Mais il faudrait aussi un élément magique interne, à associer au bois. C'est lui qui fera réellement le lien entre notre noyau magique et le bois, pour permettre au sort d'apparaitre. »

« Il n'y aura pas de cristal comme pour les bâtons ? » Demanda alors Helga.

« Non. Ce sera un des éléments de simplification justement. D'après mes recherches, l'association du bois à un élément de créature magique serait suffisante. Les baguettes ne seront pas non plus liées par le sang, mais leur taille leur permettra de pouvoir être cachées dans les vêtements. »

Un bâton de sorcier était en effet un catalyseur très compliqué à réaliser, et lié par le sang et la magie à celui qui le maniait. Chacun des fondateurs pouvait appeler le sien d'une simple pensée.

Ces derniers étaient constitués d'un bois choisi pour ses caractéristiques symboliques, renforcé à ses deux extrémités d'un métal également choisi avec soin. Un cristal qu'un mage pouvait mettre des années à choisir en ornait le sommet, imprégné de la magie de son maitre. Le sang, lui, était lié au bois. Enfin un ou plusieurs éléments de créatures magiques achevaient le rôle de catalyseur.

Godric avait ainsi un bâton en bois de chêne centenaire, symbole de force et de solidité, aussi bien morale que physique. Un rubis couleur sang en ornait le sommet, enserré dans une griffe en or pur. Une plume de griffon doré, et une écaille de dragon avaient été intégrées au bois clair.

Rowena associait le pommier, connu pour apporter la sagesse et la connaissance, au bronze, et à un saphir d'un bleu profond. Dans son bois se trouvaient une plume d'hippogriffe et un cheveu de sphinx.

Helga avait quant à elle choisi le bois de vigne, qui donnait à son bâton un aspect plus tortueux, mais dont les valeurs de joie, de solidarité et d'amitié lui convenaient à merveille. Une obsidienne abritait sa magie, sertie sur le bois grâce à du laiton. Poils de veaudelune et poudre de corne de licorne en étaient les cœurs.

Salazar avait longuement hésité avant de choisir l'if, mais sa dualité entre la mort et la renaissance lui avaient plu. Sa base était cerclée d'argent, une émeraude étincelante portant sa magie. A l'intérieur, coquille d'œuf d'occamy et crin de sombral étaient abrités par le bois.

« La première étape sera d'en créer pour nous, afin de contrôler leur fonctionnement, puis d'en faire suffisamment pour nos futurs élèves. » Reprit la future fondatrice. « Ensuite, je pourrais former quelqu'un à les faire. »

.***.

 _(*) La mention de l'invention des baguettes magiques ici n'est pas une erreur, c'est tout à fait volontaire. Dans cette fic, les baguettes n'existaient pas avant leur invention par Rowena Ravenclaw. La boutique d'Ollivander ne pourra donc jamais afficher fabriquant de baguette depuis -382 avant JC ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, merci à tous pour vos reviews, même si je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à personne. Déjà deux jours de retard… (je posterai normalement toutes les semaines le dimanche) En tout cas bonne lecture quand même et à la prochaine! Contente que cette fic vous plaise toujours même si elle va parfois un peu vite.

.***.

Chapitre 4 : Les débuts d'Hogwarts

En attendant Merlin et sa fabuleuse magie qui permettrait d'achever le château, les six sorciers avaient décidé de commencer leur projet. Maintenant qu'ils avaient les terres, ils pouvaient poser les fondations.

N'ayant eux-mêmes aucune connaissance dans la construction d'un bâtiment de cette ampleur, ils avaient embauché une main d'œuvre nombreuse, allant de l'architecte, au charpentier, en passant par les simples ouvriers. Ils dirigeaient les opérations, apprenant au passage car ils ne comptaient leur laisser faire que le plus gros du travail.

Ils avaient en effet nombre d'idées de passages secrets, de souterrains cachés, et autres entrées camouflées. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes ne connaisse ces secrets.

Un ou deux d'entre eux restait toujours sur place pour encadrer les travaux et aider avec sa magie. Pendant ce temps, les autres poursuivaient leurs recherches, ou continuaient à assurer les quêtes que leurs demandaient de réaliser des villageois. Ils ne pouvaient en effet pas les abandonner, d'autant plus que c'était une source appréciable de revenus et de réputation.

En plus, leurs missions aux quatre coins du pays leurs permettaient de rencontrer de nombreuses personnes et créatures, dont certaines pourraient transmettre leur enseignement.

Il avait déjà été prévu que Godric se chargerait du maniement des armes, notamment le combat à l'épée, sa spécialité, mais aussi à mains nues. Rowena avait une prédilection pour la métamorphose, Salazar pour ses chères potions, et Helga était une soigneuse émérite. Elle enseignerait donc la magie curative, mais aussi la lecture et l'écriture à ceux qui n'en maitriseraient pas les bases. Harry avait choisi de partager son savoir au sujet des créatures magiques, et Hermione était une petite prodige en sortilèges et enchantements.

En explorant les alentours de leur future école, ils avaient découvert un troupeau de centaures dans la grande forêt qui protégeait les lieux sur un flanc. Ces derniers avaient accepté leur projet, pour peu qu'ils puissent en profiter, et que les sorciers les laissent vivre en paix. C'est ainsi qu'un dénommé Feylan avait été prévu comme professeur d'astronomie. S'il trouvait des élèves dignes de son savoir, il donnerait aussi des leçons de divination, discipline étroitement liée pour ce peuple aux étoiles et aux planètes.

C'est au cours d'une de ses missions en pleine montagne que Godric découvrit un autre professeur pour la future école. Un petit village humain était en effet régulièrement harcelé par un groupe de trolls, et avait fait appel à Godric et Rowena pour les aider.

Mais les humains n'étaient pas les seuls que ces monstres perturbaient. Un clan de nains logeait dans la montagne, reclus dans cette dernière, ne pouvant plus en sortir à causes des raids à répétition des créatures stupides, mais dangereuses.

Quelques années auparavant, les nains commerçaient régulièrement avec le village, échangeant leur minerai et des plantes de la montagne contre des denrées issues des plaines cultivées par les hommes. Les trolls avaient mis fin à ces échanges, mais quelques nains étaient restés bloqués au pied de la montagne, incapables de retourner chez les leurs.

La venue de Godric et sa compagne leur avait offert leur billet de retour. Malgré tout, il semblait que l'un d'eux avait la rancune tenace, et n'avait pas digéré qu'une troupe n'ai pas été envoyée avant pour les rapatrier.

Ce nain, Gramin, avait sympathisé avec le sorcier guerrier au cours de sa mission. En apprenant que la petite créature massive était une experte concernant les runes, il lui avait proposé une place dans la future école. Bien sur, il faudrait attendre, les fondations étant à peine posées, mais le nain avait accepté. Quand le temps serait là, ils lui enverraient le faucon de Rowena, sauf s'il souhaitait venir avant pour participer à la construction.

Il avait fallu plus de deux ans pour réellement poser les fondations de l'école. Les bases étaient en effet le plus important, surtout que les sorciers voulaient absolument un cœur magique à leur château, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire qu'eux-mêmes, et à l'abri de tout regard extérieur.

Pendant ce temps, les rumeurs allaient bon train, et déjà de nombreux parents et de nombreux jeunes s'étaient présentés pour demander à être acceptés dès l'ouverture. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient installés à la Pree d'Oulard pour être au plus près des événements. Le petit village avait doublé sa taille grâce au projet des sorciers.

L'organisation avançait bien, mais il manquait toujours un professeur essentiel selon eux. La botanique ne pouvait en effet pas ne pas être enseignée. Salazar avait bien sur les compétences pour le faire, la connaissance des plantes étant indispensable à l'art des potions, mais s'il donnait des cours sur les deux matières, il lui resterait bien peu de temps pour ses propres recherches. Il n'avait pas non plus la patience pour s'occuper des herbes et prendre en charge une serre. Il s'occupait de les récolter, pas de les faire pousser.

C'est Merlin, les ayant finalement rejoints au bout de cinq ans, qui leur donna la solution. Les elfes des bois vivaient en effet en harmonie avec leur environnement, et avaient une forte affinité pour toutes les plantes existantes. L'un d'entre eux serait parfait pour ce poste. Restait seulement à les trouver, les elfes ayant en effet tendance à se tenir éloignés des humains.

Mais peut-être que s'ils leur offraient de loger dans la forêt interdite comme ils l'avaient nommée, ils accepteraient. C'est ainsi qu'une famille d'elfes des bois s'intégra à la forêt, voisins des centaures. Illyana, l'ainée, accepta d'enseigner la botanique à des enfants humains.

Cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Apprenant que des elfes, des centaures et des nains étaient les bienvenus dans l'école de sorcellerie, d'autres peuples magiques se montrèrent. Un clan de vampire s'installa dans une autre portion de la forêt interdire. En échange du serment de ne pas s'en prendre aux enfants, aux villageois de la Pree d'Oulard ou au personnel de l'école, ils pourraient y vivre en paix. L'un d'eux proposa même d'enseigner la magie sombre à ceux qui le désireraient.

De même, une meute de loups-garous demanda asile dans cette même forêt. Leur chef pourrait se charger de contrôler les élèves loups, mais aussi apprendre la défense contre la magie sombre. Vampires et loups étaient ennemis héréditaires, mais sur les terres de l'école de sorcellerie, ils seraient associés. Enfin, façon de parler puisqu'ils enseigneraient des magies opposées.

Grâce à Merlin, ils achevèrent la construction dans les temps, et même plus tôt que prévu. Huit ans après leur fameuse discussion dans une certaine taverne, Hogwarts avait vu le jour.

L'école de sorcellerie qui accueillerait bientôt des élèves de tout âge serait désormais aussi leur foyer. Elle représenterait un haut lieu de magie unique en son genre, pour le moment en tout cas. Ils avaient donc vu grand, et avaient pris chacun un grand plaisir à imaginer des secrets à y dissimuler.

Maintenant que le château était construit, et que les lieux cachés et secrets connus d'eux tous l'étaient également, chacun donna à autrui une semaine pour faire ses propres aménagements.

Salazar construisit ainsi sa Chambre des Secrets dans les fondations même d'Hogwarts. Rowena enchanta le plafond de ce qui serait la grande salle des repas où ils pourraient tous se rassembler. Ce dernier afficherait une réplique exacte du ciel, de jour comme de nuit. Elle dissimula au dessus sa propre salle secrète, la Place des Etoiles.

Godric cacha son chez-lui, un étage entier revisité en salle d'arme, perdu entre deux et indétectable, l'Entre-Deux Caché. Helga choisit pour sa part un lieu béni, invisible, à la base d'une des tours, la Chapelle Lunaire. Soins y seraient apportés à tous ceux qui en auraient besoin.

Harry et Hermione se concertèrent longuement avant de créer un salon douillet et ce qui pourrait être une bibliothèque, sous le parc de Poudlard. Le plafond enchanté laissait passer la lumière du soleil ou de la lune suivant le moment de la journée. Ils la nommèrent la Tanière Paisible.

.***.

Pendant la construction du château, les fondateurs avaient requis l'aide de jeunes sorciers du village, qui avaient ainsi pu commencer à apprendre sous leur égide. Ils n'avaient pris à ce moment que les plus âgés, ceux à qui ils pourraient apprendre mais qui pourraient également les aider.

Mais déjà, de légères dissensions se faisaient sentir sur ce que chacun voulait apprendre personnellement à ses élèves.

Alors que Godric privilégiait l'audace et le courage, Salazar prônait la patience et la ruse pour vaincre. Les deux approches en même temps étaient relativement incompatibles, même si enseignées à deux personnes différentes, elles s'avéraient complémentaires.

« Et si nous avions chacun des apprentis dont nous prendrions soin, chacun apprendrait de nous tous, mais ils n'auraient qu'un seul référent. » Proposa alors Helga, fatiguée des chamailleries des deux hommes.

« Comment les répartirions-nous ? » Demanda Salazar méfiant, même si l'idée lui plaisait.

« Si nous mettions chacun un peu de notre personnalité dans un objet, il pourrait les répartir par affinité, nous octroyant ceux qui seraient les plus réceptifs à nos enseignement propres. » Intervint Rowena, faisant une fois de plus montre de sa sagesse.

« Mon chapeau cadeau de Merlin pourrait faire l'affaire. » Proposa Godric. « Hermione pourrait l'enchanter pour qu'il soit capable de parler. »

« Ton chapeau ? » Ricana Slytherin.

« Tu as mieux à proposer peut-être ? » Le nargua le blond.

« Hmpf. »

Sur cette éminente réplique du plus âgé, Hermione se lança dans l'enchantement, se demandant à elle-même qui l'avait fait dans ce passé qui n'était plus si c'était maintenant son rôle. Peut-être Merlin s'en était-il chargé ?

Sous ses directives, chacun intégra de sa personnalité au chapeau pointu. Une main sur son épaule, Godric souhaitait des élèves nobles et courageux. Salazar fut le suivant, préférant des étudiants dont la ruse et l'ambition seraient à la hauteur de ses attentes. Rowena voulait ceux qui chercheraient la sagesse et toujours plus de connaissances. Helga prônait quant à elle la loyauté et le travail acharné.

Quand vint le tour d'Harry, lui et Hermione se consultèrent quelques secondes. Six maison feraient de trop, surtout quand au final ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes idées et les mêmes attentes. C'est donc le brun qui donna une partie de lui-même, Hermione serait son soutien. Ils voulaient chez leurs protégés la tolérance et la soif de justice.

Le chapeau fut renommé en choixpeau, car c'était son rôle, faire un choix pour envoyer les élèves avec le maitre qui leur correspondrait le plus.

Il fut également décidé que chaque groupe aurait sa propre table dans la grande salle, dont le siège à l'extrémité serait réservé à leur protecteur s'il le souhaitait. Une autre table, dominant toutes les autres accueillerait l'ensemble des professeurs. Puis, ils se mirent d'accord, pour chaque année changer de responsable suprême, nommé directeur, et ce afin d'éviter les dissensions et les jalousies.

Chaque groupe aurait aussi son dortoir, ceux de Slytherin dans les cachots, plus propices à l'art des potions, ceux de Hufflepuff au premier sous-sol, le plus près de l'entrée et de l'infirmerie, ceux de Ravenclaw dans la tour portant leur nom à l'ouest, ceux de Gryffindor à la base de la tour du même nom. Ceux de Heartwolf seraient au 6e étage, près de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le parc.

Chacun serait libre d'agencer comme il le voulait le dortoir de ses élèves. Enfin, le symbole de chacun devint le symbole de la maison lui appartenant : lion rouge et or, aigle bleu et bronze, serpent vert et argent, blaireau jaune et noir, et loup pourpre et blanc.

Hogwarts était née, et ses cinq maisons également.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou, voici la suite, avec la mise en place des préfets, et l'apparition de noms connus. Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews. (et pour signaler mes erreurs^^)_

.***.

Chapitre 5 : Préfets

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que chaque fondateur enseignait à quelques élèves, qui les avaient aidés à construire Hogwarts. Ces premiers étudiants auraient également des responsabilités à la rentrée, notamment d'encadrer et prendre soin des plus jeunes, qui se retrouveraient dans un environnement bien différent de leurs habitudes.

« Messire Ollivander. » L'interpella Rowena, alors que le jeune homme brun était plongé dans un lourd grimoire.

« Oui maitresse Ravenclaw ? » Ce dernier releva immédiatement les yeux, attentif à la moindre parole de son enseignante.

« Dans quelques jours, nous accueillerons des enfants de tout le pays, des sorciers, mais aussi d'autres êtres bénis par la magie. Ils seront répartis entre nous dans cinq maisons portant notre nom. Nous serons responsables d'eux, de leur apprentissage et de leur bien-être. » Commença-t-elle à lui expliquer.

« Mais nous n'avons malgré tout que peu d'expérience avec autant d'étudiants. Je compte sur vous pour prendre une part active dans cette expérience. » Continua-t-elle sous le regard attentif de son élève.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » Demanda-t-il curieux tout de même.

« Transmettez votre savoir. » Sourit cette dernière. « Aidez les plus jeunes à s'adapter au château. Soyez un référent en qui ils pourront avoir confiance quand moi-même je ne serais pas disponible. »

Elle vit bien le doute dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait tout juste 16 ans, quasiment adulte, mais n'ayant jamais eu de telles responsabilités.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura-t-elle, repassant au tutoiement qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle était seule avec son élève en dehors des cours. « Tu n'es pas le seul à qui je tiendrais ce discours, mais tu es malgré tout le premier. Je compte sur toi pour être le premier préfet en chef de la maison Ravenclaw. Parmi les autres étudiants tu pourras choisir un adjoint, qui t'épaulera. »

Le premier moment de stupeur et de doute passé, le jeune homme carra les épaules, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, rendre fière celle qui avait cru en lui. Cela faisait en effet trois ans qu'il étudiait sous l'égide de la fondatrice. A cette époque, il ne savait ni lire ni écrire, et les seules formes de magie qu'il avait déjà expérimenté étaient des accidents qui avaient créés pas mal de grabuge autour de lui.

Pourtant, la partenaire de Salazar avait été interpellée par lui. Elle lui avait fait passer des tests auxquels il n'avait rien compris, mais qui avaient semblé satisfaire la jeune femme. Elle avait alors pris le temps de lui apprendre à lire et écrire.

Geraint Ollivander avait été stupéfait par la rapidité de ses progrès en la matière, et encore plus quand la fondatrice lui avait expliqué la création de baguettes. A ce moment, elle ne faisait que partager une expérience avec lui, mais il s'était rapidement pris de passion pour cet art nouveau.

Dès lors, il avait toujours un rouleau de parchemin sur lui, sur lequel il pouvait noter des combinaisons de bois et de cœur qui pourraient être intéressantes. Il dévorait des ouvrages sur les arbres, les caractéristiques de leurs essences, leurs pouvoir supposés, la façon de les travailler. Il passait également beaucoup de temps aux côtés de Harry Heartwolf, en apprenant toujours plus sur les créatures magiques.

Son rêve était de pouvoir dans quelques années créer des baguettes par lui-même dans sa propre boutique. Lorsqu'Harry et Hermione l'avaient entendu le mentionner, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je suis sure que ton rêve se réalisera. » Lui avait assuré la brunette.

« Et que dans plusieurs siècles, on se souviendra toujours de ton nom, le premier fabricant de baguette. » Avait souri le brun.

Il avait un instant cru qu'ils se moquaient de lui, mais leurs regards sérieux semblaient réellement croire en lui. Il s'était juré de ne pas les décevoir.

« Geraint ! » Retentit une voix alors que la fondatrice s'éloignait.

« Oh Salvin. » Accueillit-il le nouveau venu, un grand blond aux cheveux attachés en catogan.

« Tu parlais avec Dame Ravenclaw ? » Demanda-t-il, même s'il était quasiment certain d'avoir reconnu ses robes alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Oui, elle m'a nommé préfet en chef de sa maison. » Lui apprit le brun, les yeux brillants.

« J'en étais sur ! C'était obligé que ce soit toi. » S'exclama le blond.

« Dois-je en déduire que tu es celui de Gryffindor ? » Le taquina Geraint, certain d'avoir raison.

Salvin Peverell était l'élève le plus talentueux de Godric. Il apprenait avec lui depuis quatre ans l'art de l'épée et de la magie de combat. Il avait connu le premier depuis tout petit, étant fils de chevalier, mais le second lui avait été inconnu jusque là. Son père n'avait jamais eu sa chance. Aucun sorcier n'avait pu le prendre comme apprenti, il avait donc du apprendre seul, et ne maitrisait que quelques bases pour rendre son épée plus puissance, ou repousser le mal.

Mais en voyant le talent du fils, Godric s'était de lui-même proposé pour être son mentor. Le père Peverell, qui avait toujours rêvé de cette opportunité, lui avait remis son enfant sans hésitation à l'âge de 12 ans, ne demandant que l'autorisation de pouvoir le voir au moins une fois l'an.

Geraint et Salvin avaient donc le même âge, ce qui les avait rapprochés.

« J'ai entendu dire que Mahaut Bagshot a été choisie par Dame Hufflepuff. » La jeune fille de tout juste 14 ans était la plus jeune de tous les apprentis actuels. Mais le fait d'avoir perdu ses parents plusieurs années auparavant l'avait rendu bien plus mure que ses collègues.

Elle était l'incarnation des principes de sa fondatrice, loyale et travailleuse.

« Je suppose qu'elle prendra Hoel comme second. » Réfléchit tout haut Ollivander.

« Très certainement. » Acquiesça son ami.

Hoel Bagshot était son cousin, et son protecteur. Les deux adolescents auraient d'abord pensé à lui pour le titre de préfet. Après tout, Mahaut était une fille, et lui donner de telles responsabilités leur paraissait étrange, même s'ils ne pouvaient nier le pouvoir des Dames Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Heartwolf.

Mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus, ça paraissait plus évident. Hoel correspondait sans aucun doute à la même maison que sa cousine. Mais il était avant tout loyal à cette dernière. Elle-même serait plus à même d'aider les plus jeunes, soutenue par son cousin, que l'inverse.

« Et les deux autres ? Tu sais qui c'est ? » Reprit Geraint, curieux au sujet des autres préfets en chef.

« J'ai vu Sire Slytherin emmener Warin Wenlock dans son bureau. »

Le jeune homme de 18 ans était leur ainé, et un véritable prodige en potions. Salazar l'avait pris sous son aile lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il brassait des potions basiques seul pour aider son village alors qu'il n'avait eu aucune formation sur le sujet. C'était un intuitif, et lui enseigner était un véritable plaisir. Le jeune homme possédait en plus de cela la ruse de son mentor, et n'était pas dépourvu d'ambition. Nul doute qu'il serait heureux et fier des responsabilités qui lui seraient offertes. Sa seconde serait sans aucun doute Aliénor Wildsmih, sa presque fiancée.

« Pour Sire Hearwolf, on parie tous sur Edwin Oaks, même s'il n'y a rien d'officiel pour lui encore. »

« C'est un loup-garou. » S'exclama Geraint, surpris.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêchera d'avoir le poste. Avec messire Bleiz dans les parages, il contrôle parfaitement son loup, et il n'y a pas plus compétent que lui. » Répliqua Salvin.

C'était une des choses dont Harry et Hermione avaient été surpris à leur arrivée à cette époque. Seuls les loups-garous errants étaient dangereux, et pourchassés. Ceux qui vivaient en meute contrôlaient leur loup grâce à leurs alphas, et formaient une communauté respectée, même si crainte par la majorité en raison de leurs pouvoirs animaux.

Les alphas pouvaient se changer quasiment à volonté, sauf à la nouvelle lune. Les autres pouvaient prendre des caractéristiques lupines comme les yeux, les crocs, ou les griffes en cas de besoin. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous développer des pouvoirs de sorciers, mais ça avait été le cas d'Edwin.

« C'est vrai que je ne vois pas mieux que lui pour représenter la maison Heartwolf. Tu crois qu'il prendra Melisendre comme seconde ? »

« Surement. Malvina et Robin sont trop jeunes. »

La maison Heartwolf comptait en effet quatre étudiants pour le moment. Edwin Oaks, loup-garou de 15 ans de la meute de Bleiz, et Melisendre Greystone, une sorcière de 14 ans en étaient les plus âgés. Malvina et Robin étaient frère et sœur orphelins, protégés d'Hermione. Ils avaient 13 ans, mais leur regard bleu presque translucide les faisait parfois paraitre plus âgés. Ils n'étaient pas encore réellement apprentis, mais allaient le devenir très bientôt.

Ils avaient sans doute la plus grande soif de justice, ayant vu leur mère injustement fouettée sous leurs yeux. Malgré tout, ils acceptaient tout le monde, sorciers aussi bien que non sorciers, magiques ou non magiques. Et ils étaient devenus les petits protégés des autres, tous plus âgés.

« Et si on allait les retrouver pour confirmer nos hypothèses » Proposa finalement Ollivander, ayant hâte de connaitre ceux qui auraient les même responsabilités que lui. Les autres aussi aideraient les plus jeunes, mais eux, seraient les référents officiels. Il avait également hâte, et en même temps un peu peur de voir à quoi ressembleraient les enfants qui arriveraient d'ici quelques jours.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous, merci à nouveau pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir que cette fic vous plaise autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre qui arrive avec un peu de retard._

 _Ca se bouscule au boulot, et je ne pourrai peut-être pas reposter avant 15 jours ou 3 semaines. Toutes mes excuses d'avance._

 _Bonne lecture et à la prochaine._

.***.

Chapitre 6 : Rentrée à Hogwarts

Ce matin était un jour très particulier pour les habitants de Hogwarts. Il signerait en effet l'ouverture officielle de la première école de sorcellerie, ouverte à tout être magique.

Il fut décidé à l'unanimité qu'Hermione serait celle qui accueillerait les enfants. Elle était en effet la plus à même de les rassurer en ce jour très particulier. Les autres devaient êtres prêts à recevoir leurs futurs étudiants.

Pour cette rentrée, les parents seraient autorisés à assister à la répartition de leurs enfants, afin d'être rassurés, mais aussi de pouvoir faire la connaissance de leurs maitres d'apprentissage. Entre une vingtaine et une trentaine de jeunes étaient présents, ce qui surpris les fondateurs. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un si grand nombre dès aujourd'hui.

Il faisait un temps magnifique, et les habitants du château avaient donc décidé de faire se dérouler les événements à l'extérieur. Autant profiter du soleil et des douces températures. Une grande place circulaire avait donc été faite au centre du parc, devant l'entrée du château.

Les professeurs étaient d'un côté, les parents et leurs enfants de l'autre, et au milieu, le choixpeau, posé sur un tabouret finement ouvragé.

Godric serait le premier directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, et en tant que tel, il lui revenait de faire le premier discours. Il présenta donc ses collègues et amis, puis le choixpeau dont le rôle serait de répartir les enfants. Mais à sa grande surprise, le choixpeau en question prit la parole avant même qu'un futur élève ne se soit posté devant lui.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
 _Car à Hogwarts, quand je décide_  
 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
 _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à_ _Gryffindor_  
 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Hufflepuff vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
 _Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler_  
 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
 _Ravenclaw_ _vous accueillera peut-être_  
 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à_ _Slytherin_  
 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Vous rejoindrez Heartwolf_

 _Si vous êtes épris de justice et tolérants_

 _Les apparences ne vous arrêteront pas_

 _Car rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc_

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Chacun des fondateurs ne pu s'empêcher de regarder d'un air ahuri la chose posée sur le tabouret. Mais ils reprirent rapidement contenance en applaudissant à la suite des parents, des étudiants déjà présents, et des futurs élèves fascinés. La chanson peu conventionnelle avait enlevé une grande partie du stress ambiant, et fait sourire la plupart des personnes.

« Elle est vraiment très douée en enchantements. » Souffla Rowena à l'oreille d'Harry et désignant Hermione.

Le brun haussa légèrement les épaules en hochant la tête. Il n'allait pas dire le contraire, même si de son avis, la magie avait pris son indépendance suite à l'ajout de leur magie à chacun d'eux. Le choixpeau avait maintenant sa propre personnalité, et apparemment, il adorait chanter. Le brun jurerait que l'artefact avait l'air très fier de lui, et il aurait mis sa main à couper que s'il avait pu, il aurait fait un clin d'œil à l'assemblée.

Après quelques minutes, une première petite fille s'approcha, guidée par Hermione qui la fit doucement assoir. Elle lui posa ensuite le couvre-chef sur la tête, ce dernier recouvrant presque tout son visage.

« Melody Nouet. » La présenta-t-elle, laissant la suite à l'artefact.

« Griffindor. » Lâcha ce dernier après quelques secondes où chacun retint son souffle.

Les yeux du fondateur concerné brillèrent à l'entente de son nom, fier que la première répartie atterrisse chez lui.

« Cadeau pour le premier directeur. » Souffla Salazar d'un ton très légèrement narquois. « Les autres sont pour nous. » Rajouta-t-il, faisant discrètement pouffer ses amis

Lorsque la petite fille s'approcha du groupe des plus âgés, Salvin Peverell posa une main sur son épaule, la rassurant et lui assurant son soutien. Elle quittait pour le moment sa famille de sang, mais elle en gagnait une nouvelle, de magie et de cœur. C'est ce que serait sa nouvelle maison.

Au final, Rowena gagna six étudiants, Godric cinq, Salazar de même, Harry trois, et Helga quatre. Chacun avait donc sept ou huit élèves en comptant les anciens, ce qui était plutôt pas mal pour un début et leur permettrait de s'organiser doucement.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner le dernier plus court, et la plus longue attente._

 _Bonne lecture, et merci toujours pour vos reviews._

.***.

Chapitre 7 : Deux œufs extraordinaires

« Harry, nous te confions la direction d'Hogwart jusqu'à notre retour. » Lui annonça Godric ce matin là.

Le sorcier blond était en effet le premier à assurer la direction de l'école pendant une année. Ils avaient tiré l'ordre au sort. Salazar suivrait, puis Rowena, Helga, et enfin lui-même. Hors les deux sorciers avaient tous les deux reçus une vision, les incitant à partir pour une quête en duo. Ils avaient été les deux seuls 'visités', ils étaient donc les seuls à devoir y aller.

Rowena était toujours très occupée par sa création de baguettes et la formation de son apprenti. Il s'était en effet avéré qu'elles choisissaient elles-mêmes leur sorcier. Elle devait donc en créer de nombreuses et très différentes pour les enfants à venir. Helga quant à elle, devait partir pour quelques jours dans un village à quelques jours de marche, ils ne pouvaient donc confier la direction à aucune des deux, comme le voudrait la logique de l'ordre du tirage au sort.

C'est donc à Harry que reviendrait cet avant-gout de la direction en avance.

Pendant ce temps, Godric et Salazar prendraient la direction du nord.

« J'ai rêvé de cet arbre là. » Indiqua le blond après déjà plusieurs heures de cheval.

« Oui, je m'en souviens aussi, sa branche en forme de serre indique la nouvelle direction à suivre. » Acquiesça le potioniste.

Ils firent bifurquer leurs montures, prenant cette fois la direction du soleil couchant.

« Je me demande ce qui nous attend. » S'interrogea tout haut Godric. « Cela fait longtemps que les oracles ne nous ont pas envoyé de rêves.

« Oui. Le dernier était celui nous incitant à nous arrêter dans cette taverne. Sans cela, nous n'aurions peut-être jamais rencontré Harry et Hermione. »

« Je me demande si Hogwarts aurait vu le jour sans leurs suggestions. »

« A quoi bon se poser ce genre de questions ? » Le tança Salazar. « Même si j'avoue être celui qui a commencé. » Sourit-il.

Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'une colline n'apparaisse au loin.

« Tu crois que c'est notre destination ? » Demanda Salazar, plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer si cette colline avait quelque chose de particulier.

« On va vite le savoir ! » S'exclama Griffindor, lançant son cheval au galop droit devant.

« Godric ! Non d'un serpencendre, est ce qu'il pourrait éviter de foncer dans le tas quand il fait équipe avec moi celui là. » Bougonna-t-il en faisant accélérer sa propre monture.

C'est dans des situations comme celle là où il appréciait particulièrement la présence d'Helga et Rowena. Les deux jeunes femmes, surtout la première d'ailleurs, faisaient des merveilles quand il s'agissait de freiner le caractère tempétueux de son ami. Parfois, il était indispensable de se jeter au devant des ennuis et d'affronter le danger de front, mais lui-même appréciait au moins quelques secondes de réflexion avant. Le fait est que Godric, quand il était seul, avait tendance à ignorer royalement ces fameuses secondes pour foncer directement.

Il soupira légèrement en arrivant au pied de la colline sans anicroches. Au moins, c'était bien leur but. Cette dernière était de toute évidence le support d'un souterrain. L'entrée d'une grotte y était visible, fermée par une grille légèrement rouillée.

« Mieux vaut être prudent. » Prévint-il à voix haute, espérant que le chevalier blond en tiendrait compte.

« Mmm. Quoi qu'on doive trouver à l'intérieur, je pense qu'on ne nous laissera pas y accéder sans épreuves… » Acquiesça-t-il.

Une aura sombre pouvait être ressentie alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée. Ils ne savaient pas encore quelles créatures abritait ce souterrain, mais elles ne seraient probablement pas des amies. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était ne pas se retrouver encore face à un dragon, le dernier leur avait suffit pour encore quelques décennies même s'ils avaient été victorieux.

La grille émit un grincement sinistre à son ouverture, comme ils s'y attendaient. De toute évidence, toute entrée dans un sous-terrain ou dans un labyrinthe devait être précédée par une grille rouillée et des grincements d'outre-tombe. Ils sourirent nerveusement en franchissant le seuil, posant précautionneusement une main sur son épée pour Godric, et sur sa dague pour Slytherin. En dehors de leur magie, ces armes étaient de fidèles alliées.

A peines avaient-ils fait quelques pas que des rires grinçants se firent entendre, associés à des tintements métalliques.

« Des gobelins… Comme c'est original. » Soupira Godric, sortant sa lame pour de bon alors que Salazar se plaçait en soutien derrière lui.

Le premier taillerait dans le vif, tandis que le second surveillerait ses arrières et lancerait ses sortilèges discrètement. De temps en temps, sur un signe parfaitement connu de leur duo, ils échangeaient leur place, Slytherin occupant les ennemis avant de reculer précipitamment.

Les sortilèges de Godric étaient pour la plupart brutaux, sans beaucoup de finesse, mais diablement efficace. Les boules de feu étaient sa spécialité, et dans un tunnel relativement étroit, leur potentiel de destruction était à leur maximum. Il fallait juste que les murs soient assez solides pour le supporter. Pour en être certain, Salazar lançait en général un sort de renforcement sur ces derniers, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

En quelques minutes, il ne resta que quelques restes de gobelins éparpillés et pour la plupart carbonisés.

« Merci pour l'odeur. » Siffla Salazar en écartant négligemment un morceau non identifié du pied.

Seul un coup d'œil hautain lui répondit. Les piques étaient monnaie courante lorsqu'ils accomplissaient leurs missions à deux. Il n'y avait ni Helga, ni Rowena pour les freiner, ils pouvaient donc s'en donner à cœur joie.

Malgré tout, ils restaient vigilants, et leur regard ne manquait aucun détail de leur environnement. Lorsqu'une immense créature poilue déboula d'un passage latéral droit sur les deux hommes, ils étaient prêt. En une succession rapide de mouvements, Salazar faisait trébucher la bête, tandis que l'épéiste tranchait sa tête d'une mouvement circulaire.

« Un rat garou maintenant, de mieux en mieux. »

« Entre eux et les gobelins, on ne peut pas dire que la fréquentation soit de haut niveau… » Lâcha Salazar, jetant un regard dégouté au cadavre.

Autant il respectait les loups-garous pour leur force, et le fait qu'ils étaient humain la majorité du temps, avec l'intelligence qui allait avec. Autant les rats-garous n'étaient que des bêtes, même plus capables de prendre forme humaine. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi on leur avait adjoint la particule de 'garou', c'était insultant pour les lycanthropes.

M'enfin, mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient rapides et vicieux, ils n'étaient pas si forts que ça.

Notant soigneusement chaque croisement qu'ils passaient afin de retrouver leur chemin au retour, ils marchèrent de longues minutes dans un silence brisé uniquement par leur respiration. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçait de plus en plus profond dans les sous-terrain, leur envie de plaisanter s'estompait et leur prudence augmentait. C'était bien connu que les plus grands dangers se trouvaient dans les profondeurs les plus importantes.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent des cliquetis et des grincements à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, leur tension augmenta d'un cran. Ils sentaient qu'ils touchaient au but, leur véritable épreuve se trouvait là. Les gobelins et autre menu fretin n'étaient que des amuse-gueules.

En voyant leur adversaire, ils se stoppèrent net, échangeant un regard.

« J'espère que ça en vaut la peine. » Grinça Godric, les yeux sombres de Salazar étant tout à fait d'accords avec lui.

Devant eux se trouvait une créature longue de près de trois mètres, au pelage rouge sombre. Son corps était celui d'un félin, probablement un lion, et elle en portait les griffes acérées. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Son visage était humain, mis à part la bouche énorme, allant d'une oreille à une autre et portant trois rangées de dents pointues. Des petites cornes noires étaient visibles, et à la place du plumeau touffu du félin se trouvait une queue de scorpion dont le dard était sans nul doute apte à vous faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Une manticore. Voilà devant quoi ils se trouvaient.

« Tu me couvres pour commencer ? » Demanda Godric, l'air de rien.

Salazar hocha sèchement la tête, reculant d'un pas tout en levant son bâton de mage, l'émeraude luisant dans la grotte sombre. Alors que l'if faisait un arc de cercle sous la main experte du sorcier, une ligne de pics de glace fondirent sur la manticore, la faisant feuler de rage.

Mais ce cris ne fut rien comparé au hurlement qui suivi quand Griffindor profita de cette diversion pour trancher la dangereuse queue de son épée. Le dard empoisonné vola dans les airs, touchant le sol poussiéreux dans un bruit mat.

Un bouclier argenté élevé à la hâte empêcha le monstre de décapiter le guerrier dans la foulée. Ce dernier lança immédiatement une petite boule de feu en réponse, faisant reculer la bête de plusieurs pas.

« La magie terrestre d'Helga nous aurait été bien utile pour immobiliser cette chose. » Râla Godric en tournant autour de sa cible.

La magicienne était en effet très douée pour tous les sortilèges touchant aux plantes, et l'efficacité de ses lianes était redoutable.

« Il va bien falloir qu'on fasse sans elle. » Souffla Salazar, continuant à protéger son frère d'arme pendant que ce dernier harcelait le monstre.

Mais le toucher sans se faire happer par les griffes acérées n'était pas de tout repos. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce petit 'jeu', les mouvements du fauve se firent légèrement plus lents, gênés par les multiples égratignures qui le recouvraient.

« A ton tour. » Lâcha Griffindor, continuant son manège, mais cette fois en ne touchant plus la bête. Il restait soigneusement à l'écart, mais se rapprochait dès que son adversaire faisait mine de se lasser et voulait se tourner vers l'autre humain dans la grotte.

Salazar entra alors réellement en action, tournoyant tout en lançant ses sortilèges, tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Ils laissaient peu de marques, mais touchaient toujours leur cible, fragilisant ses os, atteignant ses muscles ou ses organes internes. Bientôt, un filait de sang coula de sa gueule immense, tintant ses rangées de crocs de rouge.

Les manticores étaient résistantes à la magie, mais se prendre de plein fouet les sorts d'un mage puissant ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà été blessée physiquement par Godric, et que les premiers sorts de son ami avaient eu pour but d'augmenter le saignement, l'affaiblissant davantage.

Satisfait de la tournure des événements, Griffindor se mêla à la danse, ajoutant ses propres sort à ceux de son compagnon de quête. Et après à nouveau quelques minutes de ce régime, le monstre s'affaissa dans un grognement. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que les deux sorciers ne seraient plus en vie…

D'un même geste, ils achevèrent leur ennemi.

« Et maintenant ? » Lâcha Godric, reprenant doucement son souffle. « Hey Sal. » L'interpella-t-il quand il ne reçut pas de réponse.

« Ne m'appelle pas Sal. » Le réprimanda Slytherin sans arrêter pour autant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas… » Soupira le directeur de Hogwarts en regardant d'un air blasé son partenaire découper soigneusement la manticore pour en récupérer tous les ingrédients possibles.

« Si la récompense n'est pas à la hauteur, je n'aurai pas perdu ma journée. » Répondit le sous directeur comme si c'était évident.

Heureusement, il était rapide et efficace, sinon, le rouge et or se serait vite impatienté. Finalement, ils se remirent en route, passant la porte en forme d'arche que gardait le monstre qu'ils avaient vaincu.

En voyant le but de leur quête, ils se figèrent tous les deux, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

Devant eux, sur un autel de pierre, se trouvaient deux œufs. L'un était sur un coussin rouge et or, clairement destiné à Griffindor, l'autre reposait sur un socle vert et argent, clairement destiné à Slytherin.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient timidement, ils échangèrent un regard à quelques pas de leur but. Finalement, ils posèrent en même temps chacun une main sur l'œuf qui leur était destiné.

Quelques secondes plus tard chacun posait un regard émerveillé sur la créature qui en était sorti. Dans la main de Godric reposait un tout jeune phénix encore ébouriffé. Dans celle de Salazar, un petit serpent d'un vert presque noir aux yeux pour le moment fermés, un basilic.

« Hogwarts a désormais des protecteurs pour quand nous ne serons plus. » Souffla le maitre du phénix. « Fumseck. » Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement les plumes dorées.

« Fumseck sera le protecteur dans la lumière. » Intervint Salazar. « Pour ne pas nuire aux étudiants, Régina vivra dans ma chambre des secrets. Elle protégera Hogwarts dans l'ombre. » Continua-t-il en caressant distraitement les écailles lisses de sa nouvelle compagne.

Ainsi furent trouvés les familiers de Godric et Salazar, destinés à rester les protecteurs de Hogwarts bien après le départ de leurs maitres.


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voilà la suite, au programme : nouveaux familiers, et le pourquoi de la devise de Hogwart^^_

 _Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture. La fin approche à grands pas, puisque le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier._

.***.

Chapitre 8 : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

Godric et Salazar avaient ramené leurs familier et protecteurs à Hogwarts il y avait maintenant quelques mois. Le phénix se trouvait la plupart du temps sur l'épaule de Griffindor, le basilik restant caché dans la chambre des secrets de son maitre.

Mais ce dernier avait rapidement trouvé les canalisations pour se déplacer dans tout le château, à l'insu de tous sauf Salazar, qui pouffait parfois sans raison à un commentaire venant des murs. Les autres avaient vite appris à reconnaitre l'intervention de son familier, même s'ils n'en comprenaient pas un mot. Enfin, tous sauf Harry Heartwolf.

A la grande surprise de Slytherin, celui dont le loup était le symbole, comprenait aussi les serpents. Ce don commun les avait rapproché, et mine de rien, l'avait fait mieux comprendre et apprécier par les autres. D'ailleurs, quand les deux fondateurs voulaient une discussion privée, souvent dans le but de jouer un tour aux autres, ils sifflaient ensembles.

.*.

Un matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita dans le couloir, pour y croiser une Hermione toute échevelée.

"Toi aussi?!" S'écrièrent-ils tous les deux en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant leur tenue plus que débraillée.

Si leurs étudiants les voyaient ainsi… Ils en riraient pendant longtemps. Ils étaient proches de leurs protégés, mais ils restaient leurs maitres d'apprentissage. Ils retournèrent donc précipitamment dans leur chambre respective, moitié pouffant, moitié rougissant de l'état de l'autre au saut du lit.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard, habillés de pied en cape, et un sac de voyage sur le dos. Les deux Heartwolf prirent ainsi le chemin de la grande salle, y retrouvant les autres fondateurs.

"Godric." Interpella le brun. "Nous serons absents probablement toute cette semaine." Le prévint-il. "Pourrez-vous veiller sur nos étudiants pendant ce temps?" Demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

S'il avait du partir seul, Hermione se serait occupée de ses protégés. Mais comme elle avait fait le même rêve, elle faisait évidemment partie du voyage.

Griffondor les regarda d'un air interrogatif, avant de percuter brusquement. "Oh! Vous aussi?! Bonne route alors!" S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, ravi pour eux et l'aventure qui se présentait.

"Faites bon voyage." Les salua Salazar d'un ton plus modéré, mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Nous prendrons soin des vôtres en attendant votre retour." Les rassura Helga.

"Tenez. Pour la route." Rowena leur tendit un baluchon de provision, leur permettant ainsi de partir de suite. Ils la remercièrent chaudement, avant de prendre la route en direction du sud.

"Dit Harry. Que crois-tu que nous allons trouver." Lui demanda Hermione.

"Absolument aucune idée. Godric et Sal ont trouvé leurs familiers, que nous avons bien connu. Mais le notre sera inédit." Lui répondit le brun.

"Je me demande pourquoi j'ai aussi fais ce rêve." Souffla la jeune femme. "C'est toi le fondateur Heartwolf, de la maison pourpre et blanche."

"Tu sais très bien que je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi, et la magie aussi de toute évidence." Lui sourit-il, la rassurant par ailleurs.

Ils cheminèrent donc en silence pendant quelques heures, appréciant simplement de se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais la brise fraiche les empêchait d'avoir trop chaud. Ils continuèrent ainsi pensant deux jours, montant leur bivouac sur le bord de la route au coucher du soleil, et repartant à l'aube, avant de voir les arbres qu'ils avaient aperçu en rêve à l'horizon.

Ils hâtèrent alors le pas, avides de découvrir la finalité de cette quête. Les bois étaient denses, mais l'aura qui s'en dégageait était douce, protectrice. Cette forêt était ancienne, très ancienne. Les deux voyageurs s'y sentaient bien, et s'il n'y avait pas Hogwarts, ils auraient pu s'installer ici. Leur magie semblait résonner avec celle des lieux.

C'est alors qu'il se repaissaient de la sensation, qu'une ombre sortit du couvert des arbres millénaires. Harry sursauta, prêt en un instant à appeler son bâton de pouvoir, mais en croisant les yeux brillants de la créature, il sut qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Le loup énorme qui était sorti des bois respirait le pouvoir, et l'ancienneté de la magie des lieux.

"Esprit loup…" Souffla le brun. Ce canidé était l'incarnation même de l'animal de sa maison, pas un simple loup, mais Le Loup. Et cette forêt était la sienne.

Dans chaque ancien lieu, qu'il soit lac, forêt, parfois prairie ou rivière, la magie finissait par s'incarner dans un esprit protecteur. Ca pouvait être assez souvent un loup, un ours, parfois un cerf, un aigle, parfois un esprit de créature magique comme un dragon d'eau, ou une licorne. Ils en avaient entendu parlé, mais n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer. La forêt interdite n'avait à leur connaissance pas eu un tel esprit protecteur. Elle était simplement protégée par toutes les créatures magiques qui l'habitaient.

Le loup resta de longue minute, ses yeux rivés aux émeraudes d'Harry, puis aux iris chocolat d'Hermione, avant de faire un pas en arrière, sans avoir prononcé un mot ou produit un son. Un loup beaucoup plus petit sorti alors à son tour de l'ombre. Il était jeune, un nouveau né presque, comparé à l'autre, mais sa magie était tout à fait perceptible. Un jeune esprit, pas encore immortel sans doute, mais qui le deviendrait avec un lieu auquel se lier et à protéger.

Les deux sorciers comprirent alors. Dans ce nouveau monde, la forêt interdite aurait son protecteur. Immortel. Et leur familier au passage pendant le temps qu'ils feraient sur cette terre.

Ils s'accroupirent doucement, laissant le jeune esprit venir vers eux. Il avait tout de l'apparence d'un loup normal, mais la magie flottait autour de lui, donnant l'impression qu'il était entouré d'une douce lueur argentée et mouvante.

"Harry Heartwolf." Murmura-t-il dans son esprit. "Maitre, ami, protecteur, je vous suivrai et protégerai votre œuvre. Vos enfants pourront toujours compter sur moi. Je suis Amaroq."

Il frotta ensuite son museau gentiment contre la main d'Hermione.

"Je me demande toujours pourquoi je suis là…" Murmura cette dernière.

"Tout ce qui est à Harry Heartwolf, est aussi à Hermione Heartwolf." Se contenta de répondre le canidé, ne faisant que rendre la jeune femme plus confuse.

Alors qu'ils avaient l'impression que l'échange avec le grand esprit loup n'avait duré que quelques secondes, ils réalisèrent qu'il s'était en réalité écoulé plusieurs heures. Le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques minutes, ils décidèrent donc de camper ici, et d'attendre le lendemain pour rentrer.

Ils s'endormirent blottis contre la chaude fourrure de leur nouvel ami.

Quand ils rentrèrent à Poudlard deux jours plus tard, ils firent aussi sensation que Godric et Salazar à partir du moment où tout le monde se rendit compte que c'était loin d'être un loup normal. La réaction la plus marquante fut d'ailleurs Bleiz, leur professeur loup-garou, qui s'agenouilla devant celui qu'il considérait comme le garant de la survie des garous à Hogwarts. Grâce à lui, même quand il ne serait plus là, il n'y aurait aucun risque que les jeunes loups ne perdent le contrôle sur les terres du château. C'était un soulagement indicible pour lui que de savoir que les loups auraient toujours leur place en ces lieux.

.*.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, vint enfin le jour où ce fut le tour de Rowena et Helga d'avoir un rêve étrange, voulant les mener bien loin du château.

Leur chemin devait se faire vers un lac lointain, dans les hautes terres d'écosse. C'est tout ce qu'elles savaient, et cela suffisait amplement. Comme pour les autres fondateurs, la magie leur envoyait un signe, elles n'étaient pas assez arrogantes pour refuser de le voir et le suivre.

C'est ainsi qu'Helga fut incitée à plonger dans le lac en question, quand Rowena fut bien plus attirée par la colline derrière lui. Elles se regardèrent un instant, avant de décider de suivre leur instinct, et de prendre chacune une route différente.

Après plusieurs heures de nage grâce à un sort de tête-en-bulle, Helga trouva au fond du lac un œuf irisé bleu pâle marbré de brun. Ce n'était pas elle qui enseignait les créatures magiques, mais elle reconnu tout de même la créature à qui il appartenait. C'était un œuf de calmar géant, et elle sut immédiatement qu'il serait le futur gardien du lac de Hogwarts.

Elle prit doucement l'œuf, le mettant soigneusement dans sa besace, enroulé dans un linge humide pour ne pas souffrir du voyage de retour. Après Godric, Salazar, et Harry, c'était maintenant à son tour d'avoir un familier. C'était intéressant que le sien soit une créature marine. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela, même si elle sentait qu'il lui serait d'une grande aide pour lui fournir des ingrédients indispensables à ses onguents de guérison. En plus, personne n'aurait plus à craindre que les plus jeunes ne s'approchent de l'eau. Kraken veillerait sur eux. Elle fit une dernière caresse à l'œuf avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

.*.

Rowena, elle, fit une rencontre totalement différente dans une large grotte sous la fameuse colline. Un dragon, rien que ça. Mais pas de ces monstres qu'ils avaient combattu plusieurs fois en équipe. Non. Le regard de ce dragon était différent. Plus sage. Dangereux, mais presque bienveillant.

 _Je me meurs_. Souffla la grande créature, entrainant par ces simples paroles des larmes dans les yeux de la fondatrice. Une si noble créature, pourquoi la rencontrer au crépuscule de sa vie?

 _Parce que grâce à toi, mon essence pourra perdurer après ma mort_.

"Comment?" La créature semblait avoir lu dans son esprit, et en réalité, elle réalisa qu'elle lui parlait par ce biais.

 _Je vais mourir bientôt, dans quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures._ Souffla la voix. _La notion de votre temps est difficile pour moi._ S'excusa-t-elle presque ensuite.

"Que dois-je faire." Murmura Rowena, perdu par cette quête inhabituelle, mais souhaitant apporter son aide à l'être mythique.

 _Récolte mon essence_. _Conserve la précieusement_. _Et intègre là à votre précieux château._

"Quoi?!" Celle là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et comment ce dragon connaissait Hogwarts?

 _Grâce à moi, à ma magie, ses murs prendront vie, et durement éternellement. Votre œuvre ne doit pas sombrer. Je ne le permettrais pas. Fumseck défendra les élèves dans la lumière, Régina dans l'ombre. Kraken protégera le lac, et Amaroq la forêt_.

Kraken? Ce nom ne disait rien à la fondatrice, contrairement aux trois autres. Peut-être aurait-elle un embryon de réponse en retrouvant Helga.

En attendant, elle décida de suivre les consignes du dragon. Si la magie l'avait menée à lui, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il n'était jamais bon de contrarier la mère de ses pouvoirs. Elle se saisit donc soigneusement du bloc d'ambre qui se trouvait entre les pattes énormes de la créature fantastique, attendant ensuite que son heure arrive.

Après près de deux heures passées à discuter tranquillement avec le reptile, ce dernier se tut soudainement, posant doucement sa tête sur ses deux antérieurs. Il regarda alors la fondatrice dans les yeux, semblant lire au plus profond de son âme, avant de pousser un long soupir. Le dernier.

Immédiatement, son corps entier se mit à luire légèrement, puis carrément à briller, avant de disparaitre en milliers, milliards de paillettes argentées et dorées. Seul une sphère pulsant régulièrement resta, là où se situait le cœur de la noble créature.

Rowena s'approcha alors, respectueusement, de la sphère de magie, la frôlant tout doucement avec son bloc d'ambre. La magie sembla alors se fondre dans l'ambre, le faisant virer en son centre, de l'or caractéristique de cette résine, en un bleu doré mouvant.

La fondatrice laissa encore échapper une larme devant la fin du dragon, avant de mettre soigneusement l'ambre, réceptacle du cœur et de la magie du reptile, dans sa besace. Il était temps de rentrer, et de terminer sa tache.

En sortant, elle croisa Helga, encore humide de son séjour dans le lac, avec une sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette dernière s'inquiéta de la mine triste de son amie, alors qu'elle-même était ravie de son nouveau familier totalement imprévu et inattendu. C'est alors que Rowena lui conta son histoire, et la fin du dragon si particulier, ainsi que son inestimable cadeau.

Elle se hâtèrent donc sur le chemin du retour, Helga pour remettre rapidement son œuf à l'eau, son milieu naturel, Rowena pour protéger au plus vite le château qu'elle et ses amis avaient bâti.

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de la devise de leur école, _Draco Dormiens Nuquam Titillandus,_ _il ne faut jamais chatouiller le dragon qui dors_. Depuis ce jour, Hogwarts était en effet devenue quasiment consciente. Les escaliers s'étaient mis à bouger de manière autonome, certains passages s'ouvraient, et se fermaient sans l'intervention des sorciers, et de nouvelles protections étaient apparues du jour au lendemain.

Nul doute que le dragon tiendrait ses promesse, et celui qui viendrait le chatouiller pour nuire à ses protégés en paierait le prix.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, voilà donc le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu que la fin soit déjà là. Bonne lecture._

.***.

Chapitre 8 : Résolution.

Alors que la vie démarrait paisiblement à Hogwarts, en dehors les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées au fil des ans. Les moldus se montraient en effet de plus en plus violents, et les sorciers étaient toujours plus nombreux à se regrouper pour éviter les persécutions. Le monde magique se séparait inexorablement du reste de l'humanité.

Malgré tout, de nombreux enfants sorciers naissaient de parents sans magie, et souhaitaient entrer à Hogwarts pour s'instruire.

C'est à ce moment que des dissensions commencèrent à apparaitre entre les fondateurs de l'école. Salazar refusait ces nouveaux arrivants, qui amenaient avec eux leurs coutumes déjà différentes, et les conflits de leurs parents.

« Ils nous chassent et cherchent à nous tuer ! » S'exclama-t-il en face de ses compagnons. « Les faire entrer à Hogwarts, c'est faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie! »

« Les enfants n'y sont pour rien, ils possèdent la magie. Ils ont le droit d'apprendre à la maitriser. » Répliqua Godric, commençant à s'échauffer devant l'air buté de son vis-à-vis.

« Ils seront toujours du côté de leurs parents. Déjà quand ils rentrent ici, ils sont à part. Leurs coutumes sont étranges, et nombre d'entre eux ne veulent pas apprendre les nôtres qui devraient pourtant être aussi les leurs. » Grogna le chef de la maison verte et argent.

Il avait l'impression de parler à un sourd. Pourtant, il ne cherchait qu'à protéger son monde et cette école qu'ils avaient tous construit.

Voyant le conflit dégénérer, Harry intervint.

« Vous avez tous les deux raison. » Temporisa-t-il. Voyant qu'il avait obtenu leur attention, il continua.

« Ils ont été bénis par la magie, et ce n'est pas à nous d'y trouver quelque chose à redire. Mais je suis d'accord qu'il faut prendre des précautions. Ils ne connaissent rien à notre monde et ses traditions. Ils doivent les apprendre et les adopter avant que nous ne puissions les former. Et nous devons faire en sorte qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. »

« Même lorsque nous ne serons plus là, il faut être sur que chaque enfant magique puisse apprendre à maitriser son don, mais également qu'il ne soit pas un danger pour l'ensemble de la communauté. » Rajouta Hermione, saisissant la main de Harry en sentant l'importance de ce moment.

Soit Salazar entendait raison, soit l'histoire se répéterait à nouveau sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque Slytherin finit par hocher la tête, après les avoir observé pensif pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Il nous faut un moyen de détecter les enfants sorciers, pour qu'ils soient initiés à notre monde et leurs proches tenus au secret, voire confiés à des familles sorcières si leurs parents se montrent inaptes ou trop bornés. » Intervint-il.

Ravies que leur ami se montre coopératif, Rowena, Helga et Hermione se lancèrent immédiatement sur ce projet. Il fallait pouvoir détecter les enfants partout dans le pays.

« Il faudrait quelque chose capable de détecter leurs accidents magiques. »

« Quelque chose qui se lie immédiatement avec leur signature magique. »

« Capable de nous donner leur nom et le lieu exact où ils se trouvent. »

« Vous pensez que cette chose pourrait les détecter dès la naissance ? » Demanda Hermione, bien consciente que certains enfants ne donnaient leur premier signe que tardivement. Longtemps, la famille de Neville avait pensé à lui comme un cracmol à cause de ça.

« Pourquoi pas. Quand un enfant sorcier nait, il créé une brève décharge de magie en rencontrant celle qui l'entoure. » Réfléchit tout haut Rowena.

« Et s'il nait dans un environnement quasiment dénué de magie ? »

« Il y a toujours une légère magie ambiante, quelque soit le lieu, c'est suffisant au moment de la naissance. Mais c'est vrai que ces enfants là ne développeront que très peu leur potentiel s'ils ne sont pas au contact de la magie pendant leur développement. »

Elles continuèrent ainsi à réfléchir durant de longues heures, faisant sourire les hommes autour d'elles, qui ne se mêlèrent que peu à la discussion. Leur agitation et les nombreux parchemins qui les entouraient leur rappelaient la création du château. Quand elles étaient dans cet état, mieux valait leur faire confiance et ne pas s'en mêler.

Finalement, un rituel très compliqué fut mis au point. Le but était de leur permettre d'enchanter un grimoire pour que les nouveaux nés magiques du pays s'inscrivent dessus. Il était tellement bardé de sortilèges de protection qu'il devrait perdurer des siècles. Mais en guise de sécurité supplémentaire, ils le lièrent à Fumseck ainsi qu'à Régina.

La magie des deux animaux mythiques immortels rendrait le grimoire totalement indestructible, et insensible au temps qui passerait. De plus, Fumseck lié de cette manière, aurait également un lien avec tous les élèves, et serait capable de les protéger, de même que Régina, qui ne s'attaquerait à aucun enfant issu du livre. Sauf bien sur s'il perdait sa loyauté au château et devenait un danger pour les autres.

Salazar apporta également sa contribution en faisant s'afficher de manière différente les enfants atteignant sept ans. A cet âge, ils étaient en effet capables d'appréhender la magie, et la majorité en avait déjà fait usage de manière accidentelle.

La première maturation magique se faisait en effet à cet âge, que les moldus nommaient l'âge de raison, les enfants pouvaient alors apprendre les bases de la magie, et surtout la reconnaitre et la sentir. Ils étaient par contre trop jeunes pour se lier à un catalyseur comme une baguette magique, leur pouvoir était encore bien trop brut. A onze ans, ils acquéraient cette capacité après une deuxième maturation magique. Ils devenaient alors véritablement capable d'apprendre des sortilèges divers et variés, et la magie accidentelle se faisait de plus en plus rare. Entre quinze et dix-sept ans, ils entraient en possession de leur héritage magique, et donc de leurs pleines capacités. Ils étaient alors considérés comme adultes.

En conséquence, même si l'apprentissage magique à Hogwarts ne commençait qu'à onze ans, les enfants pouvaient très bien y entrer dès sept ans pour commencer au moins la théorie.

Le seul soucis était qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à localiser précisément les enfants. Leur seule aide, était un pendentif s'illuminant lorsqu'ils approchaient de leur but. Ils avaient finalement réussi à dupliquer ce dernier, grâce aux capacités de Rowena et Hermione.

Ainsi, des anciens étudiants furent embauchés pour parcourir le pays à la recherche de ces enfants. Ceux qui étaient issus de familles magiques étaient mis au courant de l'existence de Hogwarts et fortement conseillés pour y laisser leur enfant dès qu'il atteindrait l'âge requis. Pour les autres, les parents étaient convaincus de laisser leur progéniture en apprentissage avec eux.

Les convaincre était le plus souvent très facile. La majorité des parents en était venu à avoir peur de leurs enfants, ou dans le meilleur des cas, avoir peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si leurs amis ou voisin apprenaient qu'ils faisaient de la magie. Ils étaient plus rassurés de les voir partir dans un monde qui leur correspondait, plutôt que tristes à ce sujet.

Le clivage sorciers/moldus était trop bien amorcé, et contre ça, il n'y avait rien à faire. Chacun a peur de ce qui est différent, lutter contre ce fait était utopique, mais préserver les enfants était essentiel. Ils ne fallait pas qu'il pâtissent de la peur de leurs parents et de leurs proches.

Grâces aux données récoltées par les anciens étudiant à la recherche des nouveaux, les fondateurs purent affiner le sortilège du grimoire, réussissant enfin à avoir une idée plus précise du lieu où chercher les enfants, facilitant ainsi leurs recherches.

Il fallu encore plusieurs années avant que l'idée de lier la magie du grimoire à des oiseaux de Rowena ne leur vienne. Ces derniers avaient un instinct à toute épreuve pour trouver le destinataire de leur message, et étaient sensibles à la signature magique des sorciers. Ils étaient capables de les trouver à l'autre bout du pays, et les fondateurs se servirent de cette particularité pour joindre les enfants plus rapidement.

Durant ces années, la réputation de Hogwart avait grandit, ainsi que celle de ses fondateurs.

.***.

Quelques années plus tard.

En voyant Salazar conter les légendes du monde magique à trois enfants nés de moldu de sept ans au regard émerveillé, Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Désormais ils en étaient sur, le monde qu'ils avaient quitté n'existerait jamais.

Jamais les nés de moldus ne seraient mis à l'écart, parce qu'ils seraient intégrés au monde magique dès leurs premières années.

Jamais les loups-garous ne seraient traités comme des parias, car il y aurait toujours des alphas pour veiller sur eux. Ces derniers n'étaient vulnérables qu'à la nouvelle lune, et c'est surement en profitant de cette faiblesse, que les hommes les avaient exterminés. Mais désormais, les loups garous faisaient partie de Poudlard, une meute logeait dans la forêt interdite, un loup garou servait de professeur aux jeunes sorciers. Et Amaroq veillait sur eux.

Avec un peu de chance, dans plusieurs siècles, le monde sorcier connaitrait toujours les elfes et les nains dont Hermione et Harry n'avaient jamais entendu parlé autrement que par des légendes à leur époque.

Dans plusieurs siècles, les elfes de maison serviraient toujours les sorciers, mais aussi les autres créatures magiques, qui les respecteraient pour ce don qu'ils leur faisait. Les petites créatures avaient en effet besoin de se lier à la magie d'un autre pour pouvoir vivre plus que quelques années. Les elfes de maison sans maitres ne vivaient pas plus de cinq ans. Lorsqu'Hermione avait compris cela, elle avait cessé toute action pour leur faire retrouver leur liberté dans le futur, mais elle n'avait cessé de rêver à plus de respect envers eux. Ce serait peut-être le cas désormais.

Oui, Hermione et Harry avaient foi dans l'avenir. Les fondateurs de Poudlard étaient unis, et aucune discorde ne venaient assombrir Poudlard. Ils avaient bien sur quelques désaccords, mais une bonne discussion, voir quelques passes d'arme pour passer ses nerfs, et tout allait de nouveau bien entre eux. Ils étaient certains que les jours futurs seraient meilleurs que ceux qu'ils avaient connus.

Le brun embrassa doucement la brunette, en posant une main sur son ventre rebondit. Il avait enfin compris les paroles d'Amaroq quand il l'avait rencontré. Ce dernier avait vu bien avant lui qu'il n'était plus proche d'Hermione comme d'une amie, mais comme d'une compagne. Il fallait juste que les deux le réalisent. Ils avaient été les derniers à le faire.

Et maintenant, la nouvelle génération était en route. L'avenir était assuré.

 _Fin_


	10. Epilogue

_Bon, vous avez été tellement nombreux à me demander soit un tome 2, soit un épilogue montrant ce qu'il se passait dans le futur, que l'inspiration m'est venue… Ce ne sera pas un tome 2, juste un épilogue, mais ça répondra sans doute encore à quelques questions sur les modifications possibles. J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^_

 _Désolée pour zorquide, je ne me sens vraiment pas d'écrire une fin alternative où ils échouent. Je suis une éternelle optimiste, et j'aime trop les fins heureuses^^_

oOo

 _ **Epilogue : Vues sur le futur**_

Le 31 décembre de l'année 1927, le temps était gris et pluvieux lorsqu'une femme misérable s'effondra sur les marches d'un petit orphelinat. Mérope Gaunt avait fait de nombreuses erreurs dans sa vie, et la plus récente allait être la dernière.

Tombée amoureuse d'un moldu voisin de sa demeure, elle l'avait ensorcelé grâce à un filtre d'amour pour se rapprocher de lui. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'entrainer sa répudiation. Son père et ses frères n'avaient pas toléré son penchant pour l'homme, ils l'avaient mise à la porte. Leur rejet ne lui avait pas fait si mal que ça, ils étaient tellement consanguins et dégénérés que son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse parmi eux.

Par contre, elle avait vécu des mois merveilleux aux côtés de son amour, tant et si bien qu'elle avait cru avoir réellement gagné son cœur. Mais rien ne pouvait être moins vrai. A peine la potion arrêtée, que son mari la mettait lui aussi à la porte.

Elle aurait du le savoir, les moldus craignaient ce qui étaient différent, même si cette différence était issue de leur propre chair. Le fait qu'elle porte son enfant ne l'attendrissait pas le moins du monde, pire, elle n'avait vu que dégout dans son regard. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les enfants nés de moldus étaient intégrés le plus rapidement possible au monde magique.

Sans famille, sans ressources, elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de vendre ses dernières possessions, et désormais prête à accoucher, elle se trouvait sans force, à la rue. Elle avait réussi à trouver cet orphelinat, et ne pouvait que prier que son enfant survive. Elle savait déjà que ce ne serait pas son cas. Sa magie était trop faible, elle ne pourrait sauver qu'une vie. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ou elle se retrouverait dans une bonne famille.

Enfin, elle sentit des mains attentionnées la porter au chaud. Elle sentait qu'on prenaient soin d'elle, mais les contractions étaient déjà trop rapprochées et trop violente pour qu'elle soit réellement consciente de son environnement. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une seule chose, la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.

Enfin, après de longues et difficiles heures, elle entendit ce cri synonyme de vie. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre qu'elle venait d'avoir un fils, et de lui donner son nom, avant de sentir son cœur ralentir. Elle avait tenu aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu.

Tom Marvolo Riddle venait de voir le jour.

A cet instant, son nom apparu sur un antique grimoire au sein d'un vénérable château. Alors que d'autres noms étaient écrits en noir au dessus de lui, le sien vira immédiatement au rouge.

Sur son perchoir, un phénix releva doucement la tête, posant son regard de braise sur le grimoire en question. Il s'ébroua doucement avant de lancer une douce trille, amenant l'attention d'un humain sur lui.

"Tiens? Oh, un orphelin." Souffla le vieil homme, directeur actuel de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts.

Les noms en noirs étaient en effet tous ceux des enfants naissant dans des familles sorcières, les enfants naissant dans un environnement moldu apparaissaient en bleu, et ceux là étaient étroitement surveillés. Leurs parents étaient immédiatement mis au secret. Si la surveillance s'avérait normale, ils gardaient le privilège d'élever l'enfant, au moins jusqu'à ses sept ans. Un elfe de maison se liait à celui-ci pour éviter tout incident, en tant que protecteur. S'il y avait le moindre problème, l'enfant était placé immédiatement dans une famille magique.

Mais la magie était également capable de détecter les liens de l'enfant, et de déterminer s'il se retrouvait seul, sans attaches familiales. Ces noms là apparaissaient en rouge, et ils étaient alors rapidement pris en charge. Les enfants magiques étaient précieux, quelle que soit leur naissance.

Un autre cas de figure existait, sécurité supplémentaire, aussi bien pour les nés moldus que pour les autres. Si l'environnement devenait dangereux, ou réellement non propice pour l'enfant, son nom devenait gris. Il était alors du devoir des sorciers d'agir.

"Va mon grand, tu sais ce que tu as à faire." Lâcha le sorcier.

L'oiseau magique n'attendait pas son approbation, il savait en effet ce qu'il avait à faire. Fumseck était lié au grimoire, et à chacun des enfants y figurant. Grâce à cela, il était capable de les trouver, où qu'ils se trouvent. Un autre grimoire, plus récent se trouvait aux côtés de l'ancien. Dans celui-ci se trouvaient des noms de famille, des familles prêtent à accueillirent et adopter des enfants qui n'étaient pas de leur sang. C'étaient des familles qui les élèveraient, leur donneraient tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, et les intégreraient parfaitement au monde magique.

C'était dans l'intérêt de tout le monde, et depuis des siècles, personne n'y avait trouvé à redire. Les nés de moldu apportaient un sang neuf à leur communauté, et permettaient aux vieilles familles de ne pas tomber dans l'oublie ou la consanguinité. Pour cela, ils étaient respectés, et représentaient des bons partis. Seules certaines familles faisaient exceptions, et elles auraient bientôt disparu.

Fumseck réapparut donc quelques minutes plus tard dans une pièce aux lumières tamisées. Cinq berceaux s'y trouvaient, mais le volatile n'hésita pas un instant avant de se poser sur le rebord de l'un d'eux. Il observa un instant le bambin endormi, avant de se poser délicatement sur son ventre, et de l'emporter dans un torrent de flammes.

En quelques instants, il était réapparu sur le parvis d'un ancien manoir d'écosse. La famille McGonagall possédait déjà deux fils en âge d'aller à Poudlard, et une petite fille de un an et demi. Ils étaient tout à fait prêts à accueillir un nouveau venu dans leur famille. Ils ne manquaient ni de richesses, ni d'amour à donner. Leurs ainés étaient proches en âge et avaient pu compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils espéraient qu'il en serait de même entre leur fille et ce petit Tom.

oOo

Le 9 janvier 1960, Severus Snape naissait dans un petit hôpital moldu. A peine quelques mois plus tard, son nom virait au gris sur le grimoire de Hogwarts. Quelques jours plus tard, des sorciers du service magique de l'enfance frappaient à la porte des Snape, et manquaient se faire éborgner par une bouteille de bière vide.

Eilen Snape était une Prince, et en tant que telle, sa famille fut prévenue. S'ils lui en avait voulu de s'être accoquiné avec un moldu, ils étaient prêts à prendre à nouveau soin d'elle et de son fils si elle quittait cet ivrogne. Les Prince n'avaient pas d'autres descendants, il était totalement dans leur intérêt de récupérer leur petit fils. Soit leur fille revenait aussi, soit ils la reniaient définitivement. Dans tous les cas, Severus Snape disparaitrait au profit de Severus Prince.

La mort dans l'âme, comme si cet ultimatum lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux, la mère choisi finalement son fils, la chair de sa chair. Elle admettait sa défaite.

oOo

Lily Evans, contrairement à de nombreux autres enfants, était nées dans une famille de moldus aimants, et fiers d'avoir une sorcière parmi eux. Elle vécut des premières années heureuses, avec ses parents et sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle eut ses sept ans, les sorciers réclamèrent qu'elle apprenne les coutumes de leur monde, et encore une fois, ses parents qui tenaient à son bonheur plus qu'à tout autre chose furent d'accord. Si elle était comme eux, et destinées à vivre ensuite dans leur monde, il lui fallait les armes pour. Ils souhaitaient maintenir un lien avec elle, mais pas devenir un poids.

Tant qu'ils ne lui interdisaient pas de la voir et de la choyer quand ils en auraient l'occasion, ils étaient d'accord. C'est ainsi que Lily fit la connaissance de Severus. La famille Prince fut chargée de l'introduire à leur monde, à ses coutumes, à sa magie. Severus et elle devinrent rapidement amis, puis comme frère et sœur, même si les parents de ce derniers auraient aimé une relation moins fraternelle. La jeune fille était brillante, mais les sentiments ne se commandaient pas.

Même en grandissant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulu risquer leur amitié dans une autre de relation.

Severus Prince finit à Slytherin, faisant la fierté de sa famille, et la rouquine se retrouva fièrement à Heartwolf.

Lyli Evans finit par se rapprocher de James Potter, un Griffindor qu'elle avait au début haï pour la rivalité puérile qu'il entretenait avec celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Mais un jour, les garçons finissent finalement par murir, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, et leur relation avait alors évolué. Le fait que Severus se soit entiché de la sœur de l'héritier Potter n'était pas tout à fait étranger à l'affaire. James avait toujours cru que élevés ensembles, ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le répétaient. Il lui avait fallu voir de ses yeux le ténébreux embrasser sa jeune sœur pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait strictement rien d'amoureux entre Lily et lui, et que ça ne serait jamais le cas.

oOo

Plusieurs années plus tard, Harry Potter entrait à son tour à Hogwarts. Sa famille avait également élevé la jeune Hermione Granger à partir de ses sept ans. La jeune fille rappelait sa jeunesse à Lily. Comme elle, elle avait été aimé par ses parents, et sa magie avait fait leur fierté. Ils ne l'avait laissé partir qu'à contrecœur, mais comme les parents de la rouquine en leur temps, ils avaient admis que pour vivre dans son monde, leur fille devait en connaitre tous les us et coutumes.

Les deux enfants avaient fini ensembles à Heartwolf, le choixpeau ayant délibéré de longues minutes avant de faire son choix. Ils étaient tous les deux des chapeauflous, mais rien ne comptait plus pour les deux que de rester ensemble. Contrairement à Lily et Severus en leur temps, eux avaient tout de suite développé plus qu'un simple amour fraternel. Jamais ils n'avaient regardé quelqu'un d'autre, comme si depuis le tout début, ils étaient destinés à être ensembles. Le fait qu'ils portent les mêmes prénoms que les fondateurs de leur maison en avait au début fait rire plus d'un, mais finalement, les rires s'étaient tus. Leur prénoms semblaient déterminer leur destiné, et rien n'avait réussi à les séparer.

Sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore, le vainqueur de Grindelwald, Hogwarts se portait bien. Ses professeurs étaient les meilleurs de leur catégorie.

Minerva McGonagall enseignait la métamorphose, en étant directrice de Griffindor. Son frère adoptif Tom Riddle enseignait les potions, et la magie fourchelangue en option. Il était directeur de la maison Slytherin, et Severus Prince était son assistant depuis quelques années en potion, se chargeant désormais des classes les plus jeunes pour avoir tout de même du temps pour ses recherches. Nul doute qu'il finirait par prendre la place de directeur de maison quand le temps viendrait.

Filius Flitwick enseignait les sortilège et tenait la maison Ravenclaw, quand Pomona Chourave s'occupait de la botanique et de la maison Hufflepuff.

La maison Heartwolf venait depuis un an de changer de directeur de maison, ayant maintenant Remus Lupin à sa tête, professeur de défense contre la magie noire.

Hagrid, demi géant, s'occupait des soins aux créatures magiques. Le centaure Firenze avait en charge l'astronomie et la divination pour ceux qui s'y intéressaient. Le professeur Babbling s'occupait des runes, et le vampire Sanguini de la magie noire optionnelle.

Le combat était une matière optionnelle, enseignée par un maitre d'arme elfique.

Hogwarts avait su maintenir sa ligne de conduite à travers les siècles, préservant le monde magique des moldus, mais ne rejetant pas les enfants en étant issus. Il y avait bien eu quelques mages noirs tentant de faire sortir leur monde de l'ombre pour gouverner les deux, sorciers et moldus, mais ils avaient été vaincus. Le dernier en date croupissait à Nurmengard, défait par Albus Dumbledore. D'autres viendraient surement, mais en respectant les souhaits des fondateurs, et en continuant à en instruire les enfants à Hogwarts et dans les autres écoles de sorcelleries qui avaient vu le jour après elle, ils ne pourraient qu'être vaincus à leur tour.

oOo

 _FIn_

 _oOo_

 _Et voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin^^ Je sais qu'il reste encore surement des questions en suspend, mais je les laisse à votre imagination. J'espère que ce bonus vous a plu. A la prochaine pour une nouvelle aventure._


End file.
